Vaya veranito
by senokis
Summary: Por culpa de un castigo Draco se ve obligado a vivir el resto del verano en un barrio muggle sin magia. Qué pasará cuando descubra que Harry es su vecino? SLASH HD ACABADO
1. Empezamos bien

Tachán! Mi primer fic de Harry Potter digamos… extenso (osea que no es un one-shoot). Y en serio. Bueno… más o menos.

Avisos: Harry Potter no me pertenece, si así fuera sería rica y estaría viviendo en una mansión con los actores principales de las películas (excepto con Crabble y Goyle, digamos que no me atraen mucho sexualmente… u.u).

Cosas que deberías saber:

-…- conversaciones

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

(n/a: …) yo molestando con notas de aclaración

………………..

-Draco! Te dije que era la última vez que consentía algo de eso!

Por 145.847 vez Draco se había escapado de casa por la noche para ir a una discoteca muggle para digamos… desahogarse. Lucius obviamente no estaba muy contento con la idea de que su hijo andara por ahí "relacionándose" con esos seres impuros.

-Pero… padre.

-No me contestes!

El rubio llevaba ya casi una hora seguida echándole la bronca a su hijo, este ya se estaba preguntando si su padre no necesitaba respirar, beber o otras necesidades fisiológicas básicas.

-Y además…

Vale, por lo visto no, vaya cansino que podía llegar a ser…

-Esto no puede continuar así, voy a tener que castigarte.

Un momento… qué había dicho?- castigarme?

Su padre por cariño o atenciones no, pero por los castigos sí que era respetado por Draco, eran lo peor que le podía hacer. La última había consistido en hacer de elfo doméstico durante un día entero, se tuvo que pasear por toda la mansión Malfoy limpiando todo el desastre que había montado (según él) con una "pequeña" fiesta con sus amigos. Destrozaron casi toda la casa u.uU

-si, y esta vez va a ser algo muy, muy bueno, mientras me lo pienso más vale irte a tu habitación y no irte hasta que te avise.

-está bien padre- dijo un resignado Draco.

Mucho, mucho más lejos… (Concretamente en el número cuatro de Privet Drive)

-Harry! Niño! Más te vale despertar y hacer rápido el desayuno! Tenemos que ir a una reunión de empresa de tu tío Vernon!- dijo Tía Petunia mientras daba golpes a la alacena en la que estaba Harry intentando dormir.

-está bien tía…

Un adormilado chico de ojos verdes se fue a acomodar las gafas mientras se desperezaba- _uy, se me olvidaba, Hermione me lanzó un hechizo para poder ver sin gafas…_- su rutina diaria era simple. Después de que su tía hiciera esto (sacarle de la cama a base de golpes en la puerta) hacía el desayuno para pasar luego a todas las tareas asignadas. Si tenía algo de tiempo daba una vuelta por el barrio. Al fin y al cabo el resto de la "familia" últimamente le dejaba solo muy a menudo con las excusas de las reuniones de empresa. Harry sabía de sobra que eso era mentira obviamente. Lo que pasaba era que los Dursley quedaban con el jefe de Vernon y el resto de la familia para probablemente hacerles la pelota durante todo el día con la esperanza de conseguir un puesto más alto en la empresa. No sabía como alguien podía estar tanto tiempo con ellos voluntariamente.

En fin, después de que pasara la tarde con esa rutina hacía la cena y se iba a su habitación para soltar a Hedwig y esperar cartas de sus amigos mientras hacía los deberes que le habían mandado hacer en Hogwarts para el verano.

Mientras pensaba todo esto Harry ya había llegado a la cocina y se había puesto mecánicamente a cortar algunos pomelos para dárselo al cerd… estooo… su primo. Era su impresión o cuanta más dieta le ponían más engordaba? Probablemente un día llegará a ser tan grande que se convertirá en un agujero negro que se tragará todo a su paso (si es que no se lo traga todo ya u.uU). Harry tenía la teoría de que por las noches bajaba para vaciar la nevera. Porque se oían ruidos muy raros por la noche, era eso o… no, sus tíos no podían hacer eso no? Diosssss ahora iba a tener esa imagen mental siguiéndole durante todo el día! Si se daba cabezazos contra la mesa se le olvidaría? No perdía nada con intentarlo, todo mejor que eso. Cuando estaba pensando en el punto exacto en el que golpearse para perder el sentido…

-quítate del medio anormal!- Dudley le dio los buenos días a su manera, empujándole para coger la comida y-. Solo hay esta mierda?- volvió a hacer acopio de su buena educación- haz algo más!

Cuando Harry iba a contestarle con un lenguaje mucho más florido alguien llegó para desbaratarle los planes por segunda vez en el día (y eso que se acababa de levantar…).

-lo siento cariñín pero ya sabes lo que dijo el médico. Si no puede ser malo para tu salud y no queremos que estés malito en tu camita verdad? Venga, siéntate el la mesa mientras el otro (Harry supuso que se refería a él por el tono de asco…) pone el desayuno.

Cuando Petunia ya no les podía oír- si cariñín, no vaya a ser que te nos desnutras…- dijo Harry imitando la voz de su tía mientras se reía por lo bajo y seguía cortando pomelos. Como siempre el enorme estado de su primo había obligado a toda la familia a ponerse a dieta con él, aunque eso le estaba viniendo bastante bien a Harry, entre eso y sus quehaceres diarios estaba bastante bien, ahora era más alto, tenía músculo y además se añade el hecho de la ayuda de Hermione respecto al problema de las gafas. Ahora Harry era todo un partido. Y como era el malo malote del barrio (recordemos que supuestamente iba a San Bruto) eso hacía que muchas chicas fueran por el barrio dejando rastro de babas como los caracoles cada vez que le veían. Bueno, retomando la conversación.

-Imbécil!- le soltó Dudley después de una patada en la espinilla. Si, de esas que te joden por la vida- ya me vengaré…

-auch! _Vaya mierda! Al meno en Hogwarts el que se mete conmigo es Draco, de lo malo malo… él está bueno… arg! Pero qué demonios estoy pensando? Ahora si que necesito urgentemente aquel golpe en la cabeza!_

En la mansión Malfoy de nuevo: un rubio con una camiseta de manga corta con un dragón gris en la parte delantera, pantalones anchos y una muñequera y botas de cuero de dragón todo negro a juego estaba esperando impacientemente en su habitación a que su padre le diera ya el castigo, solamente le había dicho de momento que hiciera las maletas y le esperara en el salón principal.

-_probablemente me meta en un internado todo el verano, no sería la primera vez que lo intenta, no se por qué no se da por vencido si total me van a acabar echando… y si no, con unos sobornos…_

-Draco

-_bueno, ya está aquí… _si padre?

-espero que lo tengas todo preparado para partir.

-si, padre.

-no era una pregunta, bien, tu castigo consistirá en mudarte a un barrio muggle y sobrevivir allí sin magia ni ningún tipo de ayuda, tú solo, ya que tanto te gustan no te importará vivir entre ellos y como uno de ellos…

-Quee?

-Coge tus maletas, he tenido suerte de conseguir una pequeña casa en un barrio aburrido en el Londres muggle, iré a buscarte una semana antes de que empiecen las clases.

-QUÉ?

-nada más llegar allí te encontrarás con un hombre que te resumirá más o menos un par de cosas elementales.

-QUÉ?

-bueno, adiós hijo, hasta dentro de unos… 2 meses, que no te contagien nada esos por ahí.

-Qu…?

Un poco tarde para Draco, su padre ya le había empujado a la chimenea mientras le tiraba las maletas (obviamente con los polvos flú antes, no seáis burros/as) y estaba viajando entre chimeneas.

…………………….

Bueno… qué tal? Se que hice a Draco muy macarra y manipulador, pero es que ha tenido a los mejores maestros no? Tengo más escrito pero decidí cortarlo mejor aquí. En el siguiente capítulo ya será el encuentro entre estos dos.

Reviews pliss. Gracias por los suyos en mi anterior fic (piensa mal y… acertarás?) a: **Serekou, Hitomy miwa akimoto, Kamira-chanX, Liwk, Mariana Splendor Miau McGonagall, Nemessys, tomoe tatewaki y MadamKikyo.**

Bye bss

Krmn sk (miembro de la orden draconiana)


	2. Un nuevo vecino?

Weee… nuevo capítulo! Se que dije que lo iba a subir antes del sábado… lo siento! T.T es que me dejé la libreta con el voceto del capítulo en clase y no pude pasarlo obviamente. Menos mal que nadie lo vio… u.u

Ya os dejo anda…

………………………

-Qu…?

Un poco tarde para Draco, su padre ya le había empujado a la chimenea mientras le tiraba las maletas (obviamente con los polvos flú antes, no seáis burros/as) y estaba viajando entre chimeneas.

De un frenazo paró en su correspondiente chimenea y se cayó al suelo de culo y con las maletas encima.

-Auch! Mi culo! - dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la zona lastimada.

-hola jovencito!

-? Quién demonios?- Draco miró hacia el origen de esa voz. Era un hombre de unos 30 años, pelo negro y ojos marrones que parecía bastante hiperactivo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le estaba tendiendo una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Como buen Malfoy no la aceptó y se levantó solo mientras el otro seguía habládole incansablemente.

-Como ya le hará dicho su padre va a vivir aquí solo durante los próximos dos meses aproximadamente. Bien, si prestas atención…- Draco se estaba sacudiendo la ropa- verás que la casa parece un poco vieja, pero está en buen estado. Si oyes ruidos o algo se derrumba no te preocupes- añadió el hombre en un susurro.

-perdone?

-no, nada, nada. La casa ya viene con algunos muebles, lo básico que tiene que tener una casa. Yo ahora le dejo solo, si tiene algún problema solo llámeme- le extendió una tarjeta de visita al rubio y se fue sin más.

-pero… oiga- demasiado tarde, la puerta estaba abierta y el resto desierto (y no era un decir, porque aparte estaba todo lleno de polvo u.u)- y qué demonios es un telófono o lo que demonios dijo? Arg!- patada a la primera maleta que encontró-. Y ahora qué? No puede haber nada peor!- acabó mientras se echaba en un sofá y levantaba una polvareda.- o no…

Volvemos al número cuatro de Privet Drive. Harry estaba solo fregando la cocina y los cacharros cuando oyó un extraño ruido en la casa de al lado.

-qué raro…- dijo para sí mismo- la habrá comprado alguien? No, no, no hay nadie tan idiota. Esa casa está hecha una mierda. Hablando de eso… el jardín, Dudley acaba de pasar por ahí y fijo que arrasó con todo bicho viviente. Tengo que regarlo, y encima hace un calor horrible…

Acabó rápidamente con la cocina y fue hasta su habitación para ponerse algo más cómodo , se puso unos vaqueros holgados desgastados y unas gafas de sol, salió sin camiseta (quería ponerse más moreno, jus, jus). Pasó por el garaje y cogió la manguera y la encendió antes de salir y ponerse a lo suyo.

Con Draco en el agujer… estooo casa (últimamente tengo muchos lapsus):

-Bien, vale- dijo después de levantarse del sofá- esto no tiene remedio, al menos quitaré el polvo de los muebles, no puedo vivir así, acabaré cogiendo algo…- después de rebuscar en algunos armarios acabó encontrando en uno debajo de las escaleras algunos utensilios de limpieza- y qué se supone que voy a hacer yo con esto? ò.ó están de broma no? A ver, son solo trapos, cómo va a quitar esto toda esta mierda?- lo pasó por encima y consiguió quitar más o menos el polvo pero…- mierda! Se ha ido todo al suelo! Vale, vale, no pierdas la calma Draco, ya está, lo saco al jardín, allí no creo que se manche nada.

Después de sacarlo a patadas de la casa (un Malfoy no trabaja con las manos). Le echó una mirada por primera vez al barrio, era horrible, pequeños niños pequeños hiperactivos corriendo por ahí, vecinos aparentando como si su casa fuera la mejor (no sabía el porqué, total, era una urbanización, todas las casas eran iguales, pequeñas y ridículas comparadas con Malfoy Manor).

Se resignó, ahora lo único que quería era tener un mueble decente en esa (según él) mierda de casa. Escuchó un ruido, al mirar al lado de donde había venido se encontró con un Dios sin camiseta regando las plantas. Moreno, alto, sudado…

-_vale Draco, vale, cálmate, preséntate como su nuevo vecino y habla con él. Creo que por fin encontré una diversión para el verano…_- Draco ya estaba planeando mentalmente el ataque…

Sip, Draco Malfoy era bisexual, más oportunidad para los demás de tener el honor de catar a un Malfoy según él (N/A: razón no le falta…). Lentamente se fue acercando hacia su recién señalada presa,

P.d.V. de Harry:

-_Por fin algo relajante… Petunia todo el maldito día Harry haz esto, Harry haz lo otro… deben de pensarse que soy su elfo doméstico. Si no fuera por esos imbéciles de Voldemort y Dumbledore ahora estaría por ahí con sus amigos, con una vida normal… Joder!_- perdido en sus pensamientos Harry no se daba cuenta de que estaba apretando tanto la manguera que ya no salía agua.

-Hola- dijo una voz desconocida (momentáneamente)

-?- _vale, sea quien sea el que me está hablando no es de este barrio, porque soy el malvado chico-del-correccional-San-Bruto, aquí lo máximo que hacen conmigo es criticarme (y de lejos)_- pensó el chico_-hey! Un momento… esa forma de arrastrar las palabras me suena… imposible!. _– Miró hacia el origen del ruido y vió a un chico guapísimo, un poco más alto que él, rubio platinado, un poco musculado por el deporte, ojos grises hipnotizantes, perfecto (bueno, todos conocemos al príncipe de Slytherin no?). por la sorpresa solo atinó a abrir la boca y dejar la manguera caer al suelo (por fin pudo echar agua la pobre u.u).

-está bien?

-_oh! Por Merlín!_ (N/A: no se por qué siempre me hizo gracia esa expresión…) _no me ha reconocido! Pero qué hace este aquí? pero qué culo le hacen esos pantalones! Qué piensas? Te desvías de la cuestión Harry… qué hace este aquí?_

Mientras Harry estaba con un debate consigo mismo Draco estaba pacientemente esperando a que terminara, hasta que esotro después de casi media hora consiguió soltar un:

-qué haces aquí Malfoy?

-? Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?

……………………..

Tachán! Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo! ñ.ñ qué tal? No se que tal me habrá quedado, últimamente no estaba para mucha comedia así que no estoy muy contenta con el resultado u.u además que me ha vuelto a salir muy corto, pero es que así quedaba en el momento más interesante muajajajaja. en fin.

Gracias por sus reviews a: **Nemessys, maryn kimura, SereKou, Sandrasg09, Anfitrite, Lala-Potter, Xgirl1, luzy snape, LKS yEri mond licht **


	3. Tregua

-qué haces aquí Malfoy?

-? Cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?

Se quedaron un tiempo mirándose con cara de: pero qué? ò.o (pasa un cardo rodante en plan desierto, música del oeste de fondo…). Entonces Harry se quita las gafas de sol para poder ver mejor al Slytherin parado delante de él.

-Potter?

-Creo que eso dice mi documentación…

-? Qué hace el niño-que-vivió en un mugriento barrio muggle?

-ems… vivo aquí… la pregunta aquí es: qué hace un niño rico pijo como tú aquí?

-_un momento…_- pensó Draco- _Potter debería estar viviendo en una super-casa-con-Dumbledore-besándole-el-culo! qué demonios hace aquí? en serio, era eso una cruel broma o algo parecido? Eso era surrealista! _– por fin volvió a hablar- déjalo cara-rajada, tu primitiva mente no lo comprendería…

-tu padre te castigó?

-_mierda! En el blanco!_- pensó el rubio- a ti qué te importa Potter?

-Entonces eso es que acerté no? Puedes decírmelo, no me voy a burlar ni nada de eso, no soy tan infantil como tú.

-está bien. Mi padre me castigó a vivir como un muggle hasta que termine el verano.

-Jajjajajajja!- se ve a Harry doblado por la risa con las manos en la barriga…- vaya pringao!- en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos-. Jajajaja

-Potter! Joder! Levanta!

Ni caso… seguía a lo suyo, riéndose

-magos y brujas aquí está el niño-que-vivió revolcándose en el suelo perdiendo todo su glamour… qué diría corazón de bruja si se enterara? Seguro que muchas fans estarían decepcionadas…

-vete a la mierda Malfoy- dijo Harry mientras se intentaba poner serio y se levantaba para encarar al rubio (digo intentaba porque con las lágrimas intentando salir y la risa contenida…).

-vaya Potter, ni que fueras un mafioso, qué te pasa? Me vas a pegar?

Después de pensárselo un poco antes de actuar (algo extraño en él…) Harry habló- Depende…

-depende de qué cara rajada?

-cuánto te vas a quedar aquí?

-a qué viene esa estúpida pregunta?... hasta que empiecen las clases en Hogwarts.

-bien, eso significa que vas a ser mi vecino de al lado durante unosss… dos meses no?

-supongo.- Draco seguía contestando con su orgullo Malfoy.

-vale, dos meses uno al lado del otro, aburridos… y si hacemos una tregua?-dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Una tregua no era mala idea, de echo Draco Malfoy se estaba muriendo de ganas de aceptarla (así al menos alguien le podrá ayudar a limpiar ese desastre al que tenía que llamar casa u.u), pero en ese momento le vinieron a la mente aquella vez que le ofreció la mano en el tren y él se la rechazó para quedarse con la sangre-sucia y Weasley. Entonces se quitó esa mano de delante empujándola.

-qué te hace pensar Potter- dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras de una manera que seguro Snape se sentiría orgulloso- que necesito tu ayuda?

Harry miró al sillón que estaba en el jardín (oh! Por Merlín! Eso era un sillón?) y luego en Malfoy, sus pantalones eran medio grises a causa del polvo y un trapo en la mano.

_-ese no dura ni un dia sin magia…va a ser muy entretenido_- pensó Harry mientras se volvía a poner las gafas de sol y recogía la manguera- está bien, tú verás- así regresó a su casa (bueno, la de sus tíos) a ponerse algo encima, ya empezaba a atardecer y hacía frío.

-bien vale, soy idiota- admitió Draco para sí mismo cuando se vio solo con un sillón en el jardín, a base de golpes consiguió quitarle el polvo (bueno… más o menos), al final resultó que el sofá era verde Slytherin no gris u.u otra vez metió a patadas el sofá en el salón. Al menos ya tenía algo en lo que sentarse…

Un momento…- momento de reflexión del Sly- mi habitación?- subió las escaleras casi corriendo y se puso a mirar habitaciones.

Vacío

Vacío (bueno, no, estaba todo lleno, pero de polvo)

Baño (oh no! Estaba peor que el salón! Pero cómo se iba a duchar ahí?)

La encontró. Era enana comparada con la suya en la mansión Malfoy. Ya se estaba empezando a frustrar, tardaría los dos meses en arreglar mínimamente la casa, a parte que él no tenía ni idea de limpieza o cómo ser un "manitas". Nunca tuvo necesidad de saber esas cosas.

-maldito Potter!- gritó mientras le daba un patadón a lo que parecía que iba a ser su cama (con lo cual solo consiguió que se levantara una nube de polvo)-. Bien, vale, me voy a tranquilizar… bajaré, hoy dormiré en el sillón y mañana… ya pensaré en algo, le demostraré a mi padre que no soy un inútil (falta la roca con la imagen de Draco subido encima y una ola rompiendo de fondo)(con decisión!)

Draco ya estaba bajando por las escaleras con unas sábanas en la mano que había encontrado en lo que él denominaba un amago de armario cuando… zas!

Harry estaba poniéndose una de sus camisetas made in Dudley (traducción: 500 tallas mayores que la suya (y la de cualquier otro ser humano) y además desgastada) cuando oyó la bocina, eran los Dursley fijo, desde que tío Vernon tenía el nuevo coche de empresa se lo restregaban a los vecinos continuamente, le ponía de los nervios, hablando de cosas que ponen de los nervios…

-_maldito Malfoy! Pero de qué me va? Rechazándome… a ver qué hace ahora sin magia ni mi ayuda! De lo que oí de los Dursley esa casa está hecha una mierda!... y si le pasa algo? Es Malfoy, fijo que no me pide ayuda ni aunque le estuviesen lanzando un Cruciatus…_- pero el sonido del abrir de una puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos- Hola! Qué tal por la "reunión"- tonillo al final de la frase…

-bien- respondió el cabr… estoo perdón, perdón, el tío Vernon- voy a hacer unas cosas arriba, cuando vuelva abajo más vale que la cena esté hecha!- y con un portazo (gritando desde el piso de arriba) lo perdieron de vista.

-Ya has oído niño, Dudlers y yo vamos al salón a ver la tele. Verdad cariño?

Harry en poco tiempo se volvió a quedar solo en la cocina, no le apetecía nada cocinar así que preparó algo rápido y comió un poco (Draco le había estresado antes, así que hambre tampoco) y avisó al resto para ir a cenar. Mientras estaba poniendo la mesa…

Zas!

-qué pasa mami? Preguntó la bola de grasa junior mientras entraba con su madre en la cocina.

-no lo se cielín… niño!- obviamente ahora se refería a Harry- vete a ver qué pasa!

-no pasa nada tía Petunia, igual fue de la casa de al lado…

-de la casa de al lado? Alguien la ha comprado? Vaya ingenuo… jo jo jo jo jo. Habrá que ir mañana a conocer a los nuevos vecinos, no se puede ser descortés con ellos… pero mientras tanto ve a quejarte por el ruido, yo después de esto quiero dormir, estoy agotada…

-si, por la "reunión" no?

-exactamente, venga ve! Y recuerda! no digas que vives aquí!

-está bien tía Petunia…

Harry ya estaba en la puerta de aquella… ems… bueno, venga, llamémoslo casa.

Ding dong!

Picó al timbre… no contestó nadie… volvió a picar… nada… otra vez… Harry se estaba empezando a cabrear, y mucho. Blam! Volvió a oír otro ruido.

_-qué raro…-_ abrió la puerta- _vale, este no sabe que en el mundo muggle las cerraduras son necesarias o qué?_- miró a su alrededor, era horrible, si tuviera que limpiar todo eso en serio, se cortaría las venas, su vista se fijó en las escaleras, no había nada. Un momento… si que había algo… se acercó y vió un agujero enorme en los escalones del principio- Malfoy! Qué ha pasado?- le gritó al pobre Draco, estaba intentando no caerse, sujetándose con tan solo los dedos.

-verás Potter- contestó el otro con algo de dificultad- me pondría a explicártelo larga y detalladamente, pero… casi queme estoy a punto de caer al piso de abajo!

-vale, vale, un momento! Qué hago?- Harry estaba neurótico mirando para los lados buscando algo que pudiera sacarle de esa situación.

-en serio eres tu el que se enfrenta todos los años contra Lord Voldemort? Joder! Cógeme!

Harry cogió a Draco de los brazos justo en el último momento antes de que se terminara de resbalar el último dedo y tiró de él para arriba.

-Arg!- de la que salía de ahí Draco se desgarró la camiseta haciéndose una herida en el costado y cayéndose encima de algo blandito…- mierda! Era mi camiseta preferida!

-es una pena, en serio pero… podrías quitarte de encima? Pesas.

Draco miró para abajo y entonces se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaba. Justo encima de Harry a unos 5 centímetros de su cara. Pronto se puso todo rojo y se alejó- bueno… tú… qué haces aquí?

-de nada eh! bueno, oí un ruido muy extraño y vine a ver qué demonios pasaba. Pero qué te pasó a ti? Estás sangrando!- le gritó después de fijarse en la herida que el otro se acababa de hacer.

-y de quién es la culpa? Tiraste de mi de una forma tan burra que por poco me sacas el brazo y encima me haces esto…

-tienes que curarlo- dijo Harry ignorando completamente al rubio- dónde tienes las vendas y todas esas cosas?

-el qué? de verdad te crees que aquí puede haber algo de eso?

-vale, tienes razón… vale, voy a mi casa y traigo algunas cosas. Tú espérame aquí.

-un momento- dijo Draco mientras cogía al otro del brazo para detenerle- por qué estás haciendo todo esto?

-mira Malfoy, se que no te caigo bien, pero podríamos enterrar el hacha de guerra, al fin y al cabo si lo piensas va a ser mucho mejor para todos nosotros, yo aquí si no me aburro, y tú… supongo que no te vas a poder enfrentar solo a esto después de ver lo que vi- Harry extendió la mano de nuevo.

A Draco le fastidiaba bastante reconocerlo pero el moreno tenía razón- bien- dijo aceptando esta vez la mano- pero con una condición, nunca nadie en Hogwarts lo sabrá, tampoco tus amiguitos.

-está bien.

Y así Harry se fue para ir a buscar lo necesario para curar al rubio.

…………………………..

Que fallo… no me gusta nada este capítulo… u.u pero en serio que lo compensaré en el siguiente capítulo. ya estoy planeando una cura graciosa, una tarde de compras, posible visita de los Dursleysy… ya veréis jus jus. Ya estoy de exámenes T.T que depresión…

Gracias por sus reviews a: **maryn kimura, Serekou, lala Potter, Eri mond licht, Angeldark-ladyhana, kariis, Merche-black, Nemessys, sandrasg09, Ale-Y-H-un angel de Botticelli, luzy snape, Poison Ivi, murtilla, Alexiasunlight y Cristhie. **Me alegráis la existencia!


	4. Con los Dursleys

Nuevo capítulo! por fin! Muajajajaja! Lo siento muchísimo por el etraso, de verdad, pero es que entre exámenes, amigos con problemas y carnaval… u.u (me disfracé de ángel negro ). La cuestión es que este no fue como debería haber sido… Draco y Harry se van acercando más, pero no van de compras, eso si, Petunia entra en acción, ya lo veréis jus jus.

……………….

Harry se fue y 10 minutos después volvía con todos los bártulos necesarios para curar al rubio, el cual estaba ya sentado en el sillón esperándole.

-vaya- dijo él- menos mal que vives aquí al lado, llegas a vivir al final de la manzana y me muero aquí desangrado…

-vete a la mierda ¬¬, vine lo más rápido que pude, mi tía no me dejaba salir.

-no se fían de ti eh! por qué? qué pasa?

-nada! Venga! Quítate la camiseta!

-vaya Potter… y esas ansias por desnudarme?

-O/O nooo! No es eso! Te… te… te tengo que quit… estooo curar la herida de alguna manera no?

-si, supongo- con algo de dificultad Draco se fue la camiseta, cuando terminó la dejó tirada en el suelo y se apoyó en el reposabrazos del sillón para que el moreno tuviera un mejor acceso a la herida.

-(mierrrda… por qué le diría que se la quitara? No podía simplemente decir: remángatela o apártala un poco. No!)- Harry pensaba todo esto mientras iba echando agua oxigenada en la herida del otro, era bastante grande y encima estaba sangrando mucho- (pero claro… tengo una bocaza… joder! Es que está muy bueno! Se le nota el Quidditch, estará así de bien en el resto? Vale Harry! Piensa en otra cosa, por ejemplo en…)- mira a todos lados de la habitación…- (su pelo! … tendrá también el pelo rubio en…)

-Yaaaa! Potter! Estás sordo?

-o.o qué pasa?

-me estás matando! Puedes dejar de echarme el líquido ese de una puñetera vez?

-oh! Lo siento! Espera! Así escuece menos!- el moreno empezó a soplarle en la herida (N/A: Diosss! Eso lo hace mi madre! u.u así me jode mucho más! ¬¬)

-Arg! Quita de ahí animal!- gritó Draco mientras intentaba zafarse de esa bestia.

-para idiota que se va a volver a abrir!

Al sentir una punzada de dolor en la herida el rubio refunfuñó y se volvió a poner en la posición inicial mientras el otro le intentaba poner las vendas.

Mientras tanto en el número 4 de esa misma calle…

-Muñequito precioso Dudders… dónde está el niño?

-no lo sé mami- dijo el cerdito mientras se iflaba de la comida que el pobre Harry acababa de preparar.

-quizás deberíamos ir nosotros también a ver al vecino- sugirió Tía Petunia- a saber lo que le estará contando él… además que sería una gran oportunidad de empezar a llevarnos bien con ellos. Yo ya acabé de cenar… te vienes tú también Dudley cariñín? (N/A: me estoy empezando a empalagar…)

-pero mami… estoy comiendo- le respondió mientras se volvía a llevar una buena tanda de comida a la boca. Pero este niño no estaba a dieta? Que alguien lo vigile! Que se come la mesa!

-venga vamos, luego te daré un poco de tarta de chocolate que tengo guardada- la compró, no os creáis que esta mujer cocina o algo de eso.

-vale!- al oír la palabra clave el enorme culo con un cuerpo pegado se levantó de la silla y se puso a caminar todo lo rápido que pudo hacia la puerta. Es decir… con las carnes moviéndose al ritmo. A que jode que te metan eso después de la imagen de Draco sin camiseta?

Ya allí, entrando por la puerta…

-Vamos peoncita entra, no tengas miedo, no te van a comer ni nada-. Decía Petunia mientras caminaba adentro con su hijo pegado detrás y pensaba: vaya asco de casa u.u

-pero mami… es que… se oyen unos ruidos.

Ponen la oreja los dos a ver que se oye…

-venga vamos, no te muevas tanto, si lo haces te dolerá más.

-eso es fácil decirlo para ti, no está en esta situación tan incómoda.

-vaya quejica que eres.

-quizás no fuera tan quejica si tú tuvieras más cuidado, eres un manazas.

-vale venga, quieto, voy a intentar metértela mejor…

-ay!

-mami…- este era Dudley, tranquilidad XD- qué pasa?

-nada hijo nada- decía Petunia mientras le tapaba los oídos. Hay que proteger a la juventud inocente de estas perversiones ¬¬.

Petunia se fue acercando poco a poco a la puerta… quitó una de las manos del oído de su hijo y con un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta dispuesta a gritar a alguien, ya cogiendo respiración, lista…

Y…

Lo soltó todo, u.u lo único que vio fue a su sobrino colocando unas vendas a un guapísimo chico rubio- pero… qué estabais haciendo?

-nada tía Petunia, el ruido que habíamos oído era de él cayéndose. Por lo visto la casa está fatal- se ve a Harry intentando contener un horrible sonrojo recordando la anterior situación, junto con una carcajada… así que el hombre por poco se nos queda sin respiración intentando contener estos impulsos tan distintos entre sí.

-bueno, al menos estás bien no?- tía Petunia había entrado en la opción aparentar-ser-la-vecina-perfecta y estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Eso Malfoy lo notó enseguida. Demasiados años viviendo entre máscaras, pero… para eso él era el rey, no se iba a dejar ganar, además que… siempre podría conseguir alguna cosilla de esa mujer.

-si, tranquila- Draco entrando en función príncipe-Slytherin-perfecto-y-agradable, parecía hasta que de repente se había iluminado, Harry echó de menos sus gafas de sol en esos momentos, ahora le dolía la retina de lo bueno que estaba. También pensó: oh! Dios! qué ha pasado con las personas que están en esta habitación?

-que chico más educado… dónde están tus padres?

-pues… lo siento mucho, pero no están.

-Oh! Dios mío! Estás tú solo en esta casa? Esto no puede ser! Está muy mal!

-tranquila, sobreviviré aquí. Solo. Sin comida. Ni cama por esta noche. Ni baño. Ni…- Draco empezó a sacar una lista de cosas bastantes largas que le faltaban a esa "casa" hasta que a Petunia se le ablandó el corazón. Si, en casos que no tengan que ver con el "bicho raro" de su sobrino este caso se puede llegar a dar.

-oh no! Eso no puede ser! Esta noche duermes en nuestra casa. Puedes dormir en la habitación de Harry verdad cariño?

Cuando Harry notó que se estaba refiriendo a él intentó hablar- pero… tía…- plas! Pisotón mal disimulado por parte de Petunia… lo que pasó fue que el moreno se acordó que desde este año sus tíos le habían puesto a dormir otra vez en la alacena. Y la idea de compartir su metro cuadrado con Draco… dormir en un lugar tan apretado, sudando, en una sola cama pues como que no le atraía mucho… bueno vale, si.

-al fin y al cabo tenemos una cama supletoria, Harry puede dormir en ella y tú en la otra.

-vaya, no es mi intención molestar…

-(cómo que no?)- pensaba Dudley, no le hacía ninguna gracia que un extraño, encima de su edad, se pillara tantas confianzas con su madre.

-que si, que si, no pasa nada. Venga vamos.- con un rápido movimiento agarró a Draco y dejó en la "casa" a su ahora ex hijo y a un cojo Harry.

Cuando por fin reaccionaron y fueron a casa se encontraron al rubio siendo cebado por Tía Petunia mientras ella repetía: estás demasiado delgado, tienes que empezar a alimentarte mejor. Draco se estaba empezando a ofender bastante… nunca antes nadie había tenido ningún problema con su perfecto y aristocrático aspecto ò.o!

-mami…- intentó llamar la atención Dudley lastimeramente-. Me puedes dar algo de esa tarta de chocolate que me dijiste?

-no Dudley, lo siento solo queda un trozo y se lo voy a dar a este chico tan guapo… ahora que lo pienso… voy a por él- Petunia se fue a por el trozo, solamente le faltaba dar saltitos por el camino.

-tú!- oh! Apartaos! El gordo va a estallar!- deja en paz a mi madre!- le gritó mientras le cogía del cuello de la camisa que se acababa de poner.

-para Dudley!- dijo Harry intentando detenerle-. Él…

-escucha bien, niño con complejo de Edipo… haré lo que me salga de los cojones y tú como niño bueno que eres no harás nada verdad?

Justo en ese momento, una lechuza negra apareció volando por la ventana y entró dejando una carta en las manos de Draco para luego irse por donde había venido.

-tú… tú… TÚ!- el niño Edipo estaba señalándole con sus rollizos dedos y los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas.

-yo yo yo…- le interrumpió Draco imitándole- yo qué?

-tú… tú eres un anormal de esos! Como mi primo! Se lo voy a decir a mi madre!

-escucha niño, primero, mira a ver a quien llamas anormal, mírate a un espejo antes de hablar. Segundo, si, soy un mago, tienes algún problema con ello? Y tercero, como digas algo de esto a nadie te mataré a base de hechizos está bien?

-p… pero… vosotros no podéis hacer hechizos fuera de la escuela!

-tu primo no puede, pero quién te dice que yo no?- ahora era Draco el que tenía cogido a Dudley- además…

-hola chicos!- Petunia acababa de entrar, a la velocidad de la luz el rubio se volvió a sentar en su sitio, Edipo en la misma posición en la que le había dejado y Harry alucinado, no era lo mismo ser el blanco de las burlas de Draco que ver desde un segundo plano cómo actuaba. Ya empezaba a saber por qué le llamaban el "príncipe de Slytherin"- toma anda, cómetelo todo, estás muy pálido.

-Muchas gracias señora ¬¬# (así se pudra)

-oh! Llámame Petunia, estamos en confianza. Harry cielo, puedes ir a arreglar el cuarto para nuestro invitado?- mirada asesina para el pobre chaval de parte de una Petunia en fase mirad-que-super-simpática soy.

-si claro, volveré ahora.

Un resignado Harry ya estaba subiendo por las escaleras (vaya con Petunia… quién se cree que es? Draco toma esto, Draco toma lo otro… joder! Ni que le gust… oh no! No sería capaz? Venga! Vale, vale, ilusiones tuyas, relaja, relaja). Harry ya había llegado a su antigua habitación, y por lo que parecía también nueva, porque le estaban mudando… va, no se iba a quejar. Algo bueno tenía que tener la visita de ese prepotente no? Mientras hacía las camas pensaba en lo suyo (mnnn… cómo dormirá Malfoy? Me haría un favor si fuera desnudo, bueno, vale, me conformo con que esté en ropa interior, o si no… con su uniforme de Quidditch, eso si que sería imposible, pero genial)

-por fin acabas

-?

-llevas media hora haciendo las camas pero cada dos por tres parándote y haciendo movimientos bruscos muy raros- dijo un Malfoy apoyado en la puerta mientras se llevaba un trozo te tarta de chocolate a la boca.

-Qué haces con eso aquí?

-tu tía me lo dio, no me apetecía comerlo allí con Edipo mirándome fijamente cada vez que me comía un cacho, pensé que se iba a abalanzar sobre mí en cualquier momento

-yo si que me abalanzaba sobre ti ahora…

-decías algo Potter?

-? Nooo nada, nada (mierda, tengo que procurar estar más calladito)- penso Harry mientras se daba un golpe en la cabeza , no sabía si era su impresión, pero cada vez se estaba pareciendo más a Dobby…

-en fin, llega a soltar más baba y se inunda el comedor… bueno, yo me dormiré ya, quiero que estos días pasen cuanto más rápido mejor.

-oye Malfoy, no habías recibido una carta?

-om, es verdad- dijo el rubio mientras rebuscaba en sus pantalones y sacaba un arrugado pergamino. Lo abrió, llevaba el sello de la familia Malfoy, probablemente sería de su padre. Se dispuso a leerlo, de pronto abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le iban a salir de las órbitas.

-estoooo… qué pasa?

Draco seguía sin responder…- (pobre hombre)- pensaba Harry- (las pocas neuronas que quedaban sin inmovilizar a causa de la gomina ya no podían hacer conexión…)- (N/A: que conste que a mi no me gusta insultar a Draco, pero es que son los pensamientos de Harry… pero si que admito que me gusta putear a los personajes, eso se nota mucho si leéis mis otros fics ) Harry pasó la mano por delante de los ojos del rubio para ver si así conseguía reaccionar.

-quita de ahí joder!- dijo por fin este quitándose la mano de delante de un guantazo- es que no me lo esperaba…

-a ver, el qué?

-no me contestes!

-(si no le estoy contestando… ¬¬)

-mi padre me ha abierto una cuenta en un banco muggle para que pueda modificar eso que llamáis casa. Mañana mismo voy a sacar dinero.

-bien no? Pero recuerda reparar las escaleras XD

-no tiene ni puta gracia Potter.

-para ser educado en alta cuna hay que ver el lenguaje que te gastas no?

-eso no te incumbe- mirada de la muerte Malfoy- por cierto, en qué habitación duermo?

-aquí

-pero y tú? En este piso solo hay dos habitaciones, he mirado…

-puesss… a menos que por ciencia infusa se cree una nueva habitación creo que aquí creo que aquí también.

-? Ò.o queeee? No, un momento, una cosa es que aceptara venir aquí y otra muy distinta es que aceptara dormir contigo (al menos sin sexo de por medio).

-te crees que a mi me hace gracia no? Venga anda vamos a acostarnos.

-…

-me refiero… a… que… esto… ya tengo mucho sueño y quiero que esto pase ya.

-venga anda, déjame algo.

-?

-joder, Potter, que corto eres. Me refiero a un pijama o algo. Mis maletas están allí. Cómo te esperas que duerma? Desnudo?

-(hombre, la verdad es que no me importaría…)- vale, tranquilo, un momento, te daré uno de los de mi primo, algo de su ropa la guarda aquí- después de rebuscar un poco en el armario por fin encontró uno y se lo pasó. Por alguna razón el rubio se quedó mirando el pijama durante mucho tiempo, luego a Harry, luego al pijama, luego a Harry, así…- ahora qué pasa?

-eres tonto o te parieron de culo chaval. Vamos a ver, cómo te esperas que yo pueda caber en esto?- Draco desplegó los pantalones y Harry pensó por un momento que le había pasado las sábanas, pero no, eran los pantalones de Dudley. Ahora en serio… ese niño podía estallar con un movimiento brusco, eso no preocupaba a nadie?- me voy a salir por todos los lados!

-umns… tienes razón… un momento- vuelta al armario a rebuscar- ya está- Harry le tendió unos pantalones grises suyos de pijama con una camiseta blanca y le señaló la puerta- al final del pasillo hay un baño, si quieres puedes cambiarte allí.

-está bien. Vuelvo ahora.

Mientras el Slytherin se cambiaba en el baño Harry aprovechó para cambiarse en la habitación rápido. Se puso unos pantalones verdes con una camiseta a juego y se hechó en la cama a esperar a que el rubio llegara para apagar las luces. Este llegó poco después ya preparado. La verdad es que igualmente le sobraba de ancho, pero para la opinión de Harry igualmente estaba bastante violable, cómo demonios iba a aguantar toda la noche con él y no hacer ninguna tontería? Iba a ser realmente difícil.

El rubio se metió en la cama de al lado y se tapó con las sábanas para luego mirar al lado contrario de donde estaba Harry.

-buenas noches- intento de ser cortés del moreno…

-humpf…- intento de no ser descortés del rubio u.uU

Cuando apagó la luz intentó dormir. De verdad que lo intentó, pero le era imposible, entre el calor que hacía, que entre unas cosas y otras no había cenado y ahora tenía hambre… y encima el hecho de que su enemigo de toda la vida esté durmiendo en la cama de al lado pues… como que no tranquilizaba mucho. Intentaba todas las posiciones para ver si estaba a gusto (al dormir), pero lo único que conseguía era estar más incómodo y tener que buscar otra postura.

-plas!

-pero qué demon…- algo por la noche había atacado al moreno dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-puedes hacerme el favor de parar de una maldita vez? Me estás quitando todo el sueño con el escándalo que estabas armando…

-joder! Eso es razón para lanzarme…- mira lo que era… loading- el despertador?

-si! Ahora para y duerme!

-es que no tengo sueño…

-es acaso problema mío?

-no pero… pensé que podíamos hacer algo para ver si matábamos el tiempo, ya que parece que ahora ningno de los dos tiene sueño- Harry se estaba acercando a Draco y se había sentado al lado de él, en la cama, muy cerca.

-como qué?- (ahora va a resultar que San-Potter no es tan santo como parece? No estaría mal…)

-no lo se…- Harry se iba acercando cada vez más, apoyándose, quedando su boca a poca distancia de la del Slytherin- pues… por ejemplo… hablar?- dijo este alejándose.

-(vale, definitivamente si que lo era) de qué quieres que hablemos tú y yo Potter?

-ni idea

Después de un incómodo silencio Harry empezó a sacar temas de conversación, al final resultó que se podía tener una charla normal con el rubio. Quidditch, Hogwarts, las últimas noticias del mundo mágico… no quedó casi ningún tema por tratar. Mientras Draco hablaba se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo solo, porque el otro se había ido con sus sueños por Potterlandia y ahora era imposible desapalancarlo de su cama. Pesaba demasiado, aparte que tampoco estaba tan incómodo, debía de ser por el maldito cansancio a causa de que, según él: el idiota no le había dejado dormir. Así ue se quedó dormido casi al instante diciéndose a sí mismo: venga vamos, dos meses no matan a nadie…

O si?

………………….

Por favor, lo se, he fastidiado otro capítulo, al final ni compras ni nada, pero en el siguiente ya irán. Que el día va a ser muy largo, cómo se despertarán? a ver cómo se las apaña Draco en un centro comercial, o con los del banco muggle, o… igual lo pongo a visitar Ikea (yo cuando fui me perdí u.uU)(lo se, patético).

Por cierto, lo de Draco del otro capítulo, lo de sacar el sillón a patadas de casa lo saqué de mi propia experiencia, cuando a mi abuela le dio por cambiar mobiliario y yo tuve que ayudar. Moraleja: si no quieres levantarte con la espalda blanca mira en lo que te sientas antes, sobre todo si está en un desván que hace años que no se limpia u.uU Esa soy yo. Cada dos por tres metiendo la pata. Fijo que acabo contando más cosas como estas…

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a: **BaLucita, flame-alchemist-x, Poison Ivi, LKS, Lady Sky, Ale, alitonks, asamiblack, Angeldark-ladyhana, Ale-Y-un angel de Botticelli, dernhelm de la Marca, Liwk, Maryn kimura, Xgirl1, Serenita Kou, allison, sandrasg09, Florence Black y Lala-Potter**. Me alegráis la existencia ñ.ñ!


	5. De compras

Otro capítulo, advertencias y todo esto está en anteriores capítulos, si todavía no lo has leído es porque estás pasando de mí u.uU bueno, en este capítulo por fín van de compras, ni yo se a dónde van a ir, lo dejaré a mi imaginación mientras escribo.

Ah y… antes de que me insultéis (que no se si lo has hecho todavía…) perdón por tardar tanto! es que estoy con proyectos y muchos cambios y mi madre me ha castigado sin portátil y… bueno, no os voy a contar mi vida en verso ahora XD. Disfrutad la historia!

………………...

-?- un rubio se despertó al sentir una presión en el estómago. Algo o alguien se iba a llevar una buena imperdonable por no dejarle tener sus horas de descanso de la belleza. Giró la cabeza. Qué raro… era Potter- sigo durmiendo anda- murmuró mientras se volvía a acomodar al lado de este… un momento… vuelve a mirar… POTTER? Qué hace Potter en mi cama? Ah, es verdad, anoche, joder…- tú! Despierta!

Nada, sólo consiguió que el moreno se acercara más a el, muy peligrosamente.

-Potter? Oye, Potter!- el otro se removió un poco más que antes quedando con una pierna encima de Draco y agarrado con los brazos a su cuello, el pobre ya casi no podía respirar. Ya que las voces no funcionaban decidió probar con el movimiento. Primero se tendría que desenganchar del chico con complejo de oso perezoso. Intentando empujarlo de la cama el moreno se iba enganchando más y más, acercando su rodilla a cierta parte bastante peligrosa de su anatomía…- Oh! Mierda! Potter!

-mmnnffff… - Harry seguía en el mundo de los sueños y parecía que estaba teniendo un sueño bastante agradable porque parecía que no tenía ninguna intención de salir de ahí.

-(oh mierda! Como se siga acercando así me voy a acabar…) aaaaaahhh joder!- Harry se estaba removiendo entre las sabanas, con el correspondiente movimiento de rodillas. Ahora si que lo había conseguido, el rubio estaba en graves problemas, si ahora Harry despertaba y lo veía en ese "estado" probablemente se pensaría algo equivocado. Bueno vale no, se pensaría lo que es. Pero era todo culpa suya!

Intentó pasar primero quitando sus manazas de encima, pero lo único que conseguía era que el otro se enganchase todavía más y como no le apetecía mucho morir joven (y menos por causas de axfisia) decidió probar de otra manera. Si se alejaba hacia el otro lado de la cama, cuando el moreno le soltara se cambiaría por la almohada (así tenía algo que agarrar), se arrastraba debajo de las sábanas, y luego iba sigilosamente al baño… si, era sencillo, no podía fallar no?

Empezó arrastrándose, pero en ese momento el moreno se dio la vuelta en la cama y PLAS! se fue a besar el suelo de la habitación. A causa del ruido este se despertó.

-_mnnn… por qué hay dos camas en esta habitación? Qué hago yo en esta habitación? Oh Dios! Qué ha pasado? Esto parece Matriz, no entiendo nada! Estaré yo realmente aquí, serán ilusiones mías, estoy todavía soñando? Qué es la vida? La vida es sueño…_- ejem, Harry se despierta en plan filósofo. Y divaga hasta que oye unos ruidos a su lado.

-Mierda!

-Malfoy? Qué haces aquí?

-oye, el que tendría que preguntar soy YO, ayer te quedaste dormido en MI cama.

-Ey chaval, de primero, la cama no es tuya.

-Vete a la mierda. No tienes nada que hacer?

-qué?

-si, no se! Despertar a alguien, ir al baño, ducharte, yo que se?

-? Y esas preguntas tan raras?- A Harry por la mañana no le apetecía pensar, pero Draco no le iba a soltar directamente: na, que digamos que hoy por la noche te acercaste demasiado y ahora tengo una erección intentando salirse de mis pantalones, y no es plan estar todo el rato tapándome con la almohada, tengo dolor de huevos!

-que te pires!

-vaya humor que tenemos por las mañanas… voy a preparar el desayuno anda. Le dejaré aquí solo "señorito".- dijo Harry mientras cruzaba la puerta para ir a la cocina. (¿qué mosca le habrá picado? Mira que ayer por la noche parecía hasta decente…).

-bufff… menos mal- Draco ya se podía quitar la almohada de sus partes, no había peligro de ser descubierto, por fortuna esta se había caído cuando él al intentar distraer al moreno.- y ahora qué hago yo con ESTO?

………………...

Harry ya estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno (como siempre, ya sabéis que Petunia no mueve el culo para nada) cuando Draco bajó ya con la ropa de ayer.

-OH! Imposible!- gritó el moreno señalándole y yéndose contra la pared con cara de asustado. Draco miró a los lados para ver si había algo raro como un elefante rosa montando en monociclo o Snape poniendo puntos a Gryffindor porque para poner esa cara… no, no había nada raro, solo una foca bajando las escaleras, pero el otro debía de estar acostumbrado, al fin y al cabo era su primo.

-qué te pasa Potter? No te llega el oxígeno a tu pequeño cerebro?

-Estas despeinado! Nunca pensé llegar a vivir lo suficiente como para verlo.

- ¬¬ vete a la mierda. No tienes gomina, qué quieres que haga?

-Por eso tardaste tanto en bajar? Es que estuviste ahí arriba un buen rato. Qué demonios estabas haciendo?

-¬/¬ Me da que no te importa. Qué hay para el desayuno?

-(vaya cambio de tema, que raro está hoy) na, coge una caja que hay ahí en el armario, de cereales.

-Cereales?- preguntó Draco mientras abría el armario- qué es eso?

-mira, ahí a la derecha.

-pero hay muchas cajas, yo que se lo que es eso?

-a ver- Harry fue hacia donde estaba el rubio y se puso detrás de él. Así que para coger la caja tuvo que pegarse bastante a él, lo cual hizo que _alguien_ recordara cierto "incidente" mañanero, ejem. Cuando ya la cogió se la puso en las manos y le dijo- es esto, ESTO! tan difícil era?

-(vale, soy el único que nota aquí la tensión sexual o qué? ò.o?) vale, no tengo ganas de discutir…- por supuesto las ganas de discutir le volvieron cuando vio que la foca/primo de Potter le cogía lo que ellos llamaban "cereales" y de un bocado se los metiera en su inmensa anatomía-. Maldito Edipo! Qué cojones te crees que estás haciendo?

-comer. Además, qué quiere decir eso de Edipo, me estás insultando?

-(ay madre que niño más tonto…) de primero, ESO a lo que tu llamas comer es engullir, y de segundo, cómprate un diccionario. Igual así se te ocurren sinónimos o palabras apropiadas a tu extraño caso de subnormalidad.

Justo cuando Dudley se iba a poner agresivo, es decir, levantando su rolliza mano para intentar pegar a Draco, Petunia llegó para desayunar junto con Vernon.

-quién es este chico?- preguntó el Señor foca senior.

-cariño, es el vecino, te lo conté ayer, no te acuerdas?

-ah! Es verdad… cómo te llamas?

-Draco Malfoy señor, encantado.- dijo el rubio educadamente extendiendo la mano.

-ah, vale. Me voy a trabajar, hoy hay una reunión muy importante, igual me ascienden en la empresa. Volveré tarde- y así acabó la estelar aparición de Vernon en este capítulo u.u mientras Draco se aguantaba las ganas de lanzarle unas maldiciones por irse ignorándole olímpicamente y descubriendo de dónde había sacado Dudley tanta estupidez junta. Definitivamente el material genético estaba degenerado por ambos lados.

-bueno mami, yo me voy, hoy tengo que ir con mis amigos a dar una vuelta, luego iré con Malcolm, Piers y Gordon al centro a hacer una compras.

-está bien, cielo, diviértete. Necesitarás dinero no? Coge lo que quieras de mi bolso por si te quieres comprar unas golosinas o algo para tus amiguitos.

-gracias mami!- Edipo desapareció durante un minuto y luego volvió con un buen fajo de billetes en el bolsillo. Se despidió de su madre con un par de besos y de Harry con una mirada de amenaza. De Draco pasó. Aquí la pregunta era… cómo demonios podía ser Petunia tan sumamente ingenua. Draco ya había llegado a la conclusión de que esa mujer era indefinida. No sabía si era tonta o la habían parido de culo.

-bueno, y tú que vas a hacer Draco?- la mencionada acababa de interrumpir los pensamientos de Draco-. Necesitarás comprar muebles para la casa o algo no?

-ems… la verdad es que si, ya tengo el dinero y supongo que cuanto antes compre las cosas mejor no? Así ya mañana podré dormir en ese lugar.

-pero vas a ir tú solo?

-por qué? quiere acompañarme?

-no, pero que te acompañe Harry, es que verás, yo tengo cosas que hacer, bueno, me voy…

Antes de que nadie pudiera ni parpadear Petunia ya había desaparecido. Parecía que esa mujer tenía incorporada una alarma anti-trabajo y ahora se había puesto a sonar escandalosamente.

-bueno, parece que nos han vuelto a dejar solos…- dijo Harry.

-si, es verdad… oye Potter, yo…

-sip?

-te tenía que pedir…

-sip?

-que…

-sip?

-joder! Calla!

-vale, vale, que humores por la mañana!

-ufff! Es que esto no es fácil. Necesito ayuda con las compras, no tengo ni idea de el mundo muggle además que no conozco para nada el Londres no-mágico.

-es que no se, estoy muy ocupado por aquí Ya sabes, mirar cómo crece la hierba del jardín es una tarea que requiere mucha dedicación. Mucha gente no lo sabe, pero es un mundo muy apasionante. Yo creo que…

-Potter no jodas!

-vale, tranqui, era broma. Venga, vete al zulo estooo casa perdón y pilla algo de ropa. Nos vemos a la entrada en cinco minutos, que tengo que recoger algunas cosas.

Harry por supuesto tuvo que esperar más de cinco minutos a que el rubio se preparara. Porque este por fin había vuelto a tener en sus manos ese maravilloso invento que era la gomina. Además que se había puesto unos vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta del gris de sus ojos. Ahora estaba cómo decir lo que Harry pensó de una manera fina?... loading… MUY follable.

Harry por supuesto no se había quedado atrás, llevaba los vaqueros desgastados de ayer con una camiseta roja que le quedaba algo grande, pero igualmente hacía que se le notaran esos músculos que por alguna razón que Draco desconocía ahora no se escondían, que traicionero era el uniforme del colegio mierda! Si lo hubiese sabido antes…

-Vale, cogiste el dinero?- preguntó Harry mientras él y el rubio caminaban hacia la parada de autobús más cercana.

-mi padre sólo me dio esta estúpida cosa de plástico creo que es, con la carta, es extraña, no la tiré por si acaso.

-es que con esto se paga en el mundo muggle.

-con esto? no creo que con uno solo me de para todo lo que pienso comprar, esa cosa necesita reconstruirse más que mejorar.

-no, a ver, bah, da igual ya te explicaré. Ahora ya llega el bus y si nos ponemos a hablar de esto allí definitivamente la gente sospecharía.

-está bien.

Después de que Draco intentara pagar el bus con la tarjeta de crédito (al final pagó Harry). Pasaron un largo trayecto con el rubio preguntando cada dos por tres del funcionamiento de las cosas o criticando otras tantas. Realmente parecía un niño pequeño, pero por alguna extraña razón a Harry en realidad no le importaba. Por fin llegaron a un enorme centro comercial.

-wow!

-vaya Malfoy, impresionado?

-no digas estupideces es solo que…

-solo que?

-vete por ahí.

-vale, vale, me doy la vuelta, a ver cómo vuelves.

-nooo, quédate! Estooo no! No quería decir eso/

-déjalo, qué hacemos primero? Ya lo se! Te apetece un helado?

-?- Draco miró al moreno con cara de: espero que no vaya en serio…pero al ver su sonrisa infantil no se pudo negar-. Está bien u.u

-Guay! voy a por unos helados! Tu espérame aquí que vuelvo ahora- Harry se fue corriendo y dejando en medio del centro comercial a un confundido Draco.

-qué demon…

………………….

Cuando Harry volvió con dos helados de nata en las manos. Uh oh! Draco no estaba.

-mierda!- pensó el moreno mientras miraba para todos los lados intentando divisar una cabellera rubia. Se recorrió todo el centro de arriba abajo pero nada. Ya los helados estaban empezando a derretirse- vale, lo que faltaba…- dónde demonios estaba?- pensaba el moreno desesperadamente- igual se ha perdido o… o le están robando o… violando! Ay madre! tengo que encontrarlo yaaaa.

Vale, repasemos la situación. Harry estaba en medio de un vestíbulo lleno de gente, desesperado, y con churretones de nata resbalándole por los nudillos porque estaba apretando demasiado y se estaban derritiendo. Solución momentánea… lo que hacemos todos como medida desesperada, lamer las zonas con helado. Mientras estaba a la faena… oyó un aviso lejano por altavoces.

-ding dong ding! Buenos días señores clientes, les informamos de que ha desaparecido una persona, según la descripción es alto, moreno, de ojos verdes…

-por favor, por favor Dios, no soy católico, pero hazme este favor… que no sea yo- pensaba el moreno mientras se había parado en la posición antes nombrada, estaba demasiado shokeado como para reaccionar.

-y responde al nombre de Harry, por favor, si alguien lo localiza que o lleven a la sala de niños perdidos en la segunda planta, le están esperando allí. Muchas gracias. Ping dong dang.

En cuanto acabó el aviso todo el vestíbulo se le quedó mirando de forma extraña. Qué hizo en esa situación? Pues lo que todos haríamos, otra vez, bajar la cabeza y salir de ahí lo más rápido que le daban las piernas con la cabeza baja y totalmente rojo, intentando camuflarse con el puesto de verduras de al lado. Y con el único pensamiento en mente de: en cuanto llegue a la segunda planta le mato!

Después de pasar por medio centro comercial hasta encontrar la dichosa sala (por poco se pierde en serio). Se encontró con Draco sentado en un sofá de aquel lugar con dos chicas rubias tetonas (una a cada lado) ligando.

-vaya Potter, por fin, mira que perderte aquí…

-pero vaya morro! Si fuiste tú el qu…

-anda, un helado!- a Draco lo de pasar de Harry se le iba haciendo costumbre. Cogió el helado y se dispuso a lamerlo-. No está mal… pero está medio derretido, así no lo quiero- y lo tiró a una papelera que tenía al lado.

-serás hijo de…

-decías algo?

-si, q…

-venga anda, vamos a la tienda esa de muebles. Aquí me estoy aburriendo.

-pero Draco…- dijo una de las rubias que estaba antes con él-. No quieres quedarte un poco más aquí con nosotras? Venga vamos, total… en cinco minutos salimos, luego, podremos ser todas tuyas…

Si la mandíbula de Harry no llegó hasta el suelo fue porque no era un dibujo animado. Qué poco descaradas! Encima fijo que el rubio se iría con ellas. Después de ver lo de ahora no le extrañaría nada ¬¬. No sabía por que, se supone que era el maldito Malfoy. Pero eso le dolía bastante.

-lo siento chicas, pero… estoy algo ocupado últimamente, no se si me entendéis- Draco se iba acercando a Harry para irse, cuando Harry ya se había dado la vuelta para seguirle la otra chica habló.

-venga vamos. Podíamos tomar algo y luego quizás… si quieres tu amigo también se puede unir. Dijo mirando a Harry.

-te vuelvo a repetir que no puedo.

-pero por qué?

Draco le dijo algo al oído a la chica. Esta se sonrojó completamente y fue a decirle algo a su compañera también al oído.

-mierda, siempre me pasa lo mismo!-dijo esta.

-lo siento chicas. Ya nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión. Vamos Potter- y cogiendo a este del brazo se fue en el tiempo en que se tarda en decir Avada.

Ya estaban fuera a una gran distancia cuando a Harry le dio por hablar- -Diossss! Para ya! Me vas a arrancar el brazo si sigues tirando de mi!

-me puedes llamar Malfoy.- mirada de qué-huevos-dices-creído? Por parte de Harry…- Me tenía que ir antes de que esas dos reaccionasen

-por qué Malfoy?- la verdad es que Harry ya se imaginaba lo peor viniendo de ese-. Qué les has dicho?

-Bah! Nada, no pasa nada. Venga vámonos!

Después de caminar todo el centro de arriba abajo mirando tiendas llegaron a la que necesitaban. Eso debía de ocupar más de medio centro comercial! Si que era grande.

-Malfoy… no deberíamos coger un plano por si acaso?

-para qué?

-no se, está todo el mundo cogiéndolos. Esto debe de ser muy grande así que…

-a mi qué demonios me importa lo que estén haciendo esos muggles? Además. Yo tengo un muy buen sentido de la orientación.

-si, como antes no? ¬¬

-vete a la mierda. Vamos allá. Creo que están los sofás. El que tengo es una asquerosidad.

-Vaaleeeee.

Al final después de estar media hora discutiendo sobre qué color le vendría bien acabaron haciendo lo que Draco decía. Uno de estos esquineros color verde Slytherin y luego un par de sofás para su habitación. En esa tienda apuntas lo que quieres coger y luego te lo llevan para casa. Pasaban por las habitaciones ya montadas y el rubio iba encargando lo más caro. La verdad es que a Harry le costaba mucho admitirlo pero tenía muy buen gusto decorando. Dejaron una de las cosas más importantes para el final. La cama!

-vale Malfoy, estoy cansado, me duelen los pies, tengo sueño…

-mira, hay que probar camas. Échate en esta anda.

-pe…pero para qué?

-para follar contigo.

-O.O o…oye Malfoy mira, es que no… no se… además aquí en una tienda… y… hay gente y… es que es…

-tranquilo, no te pongas nervioso si fijo que te va a gustar…

-p…pero…- Harry estaba muy nervioso (y si digo eso me quedo corta) intentó dar un paso hacia atrás. Pero cayó en una cama- _mierda, por qué habrá tantas camas por aquí? ah! Vale! Es una tienda de muebles…-_ pensó el moreno.

-venga, vamos, llevas todo el día mirándome. Te crees que no lo noto?- Draco se puso encima de Harry y empezó a meterle mano por debajo de la camisa- Qué dices? Aquí y ahora?

Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente esperando lo que fuera a venir y de pronto oyó unas risas y que el peso que tenía encima se desplazaba hacia otro lado y le dejaba libre.

-jajajajajja pero que ingenuo! Jajaja tenías que haber visto tu cara! Era impresionante!

-idiota!- Harry le tiró la almohada que estaba a su lado a la cara.

-au! Pero qué culpa tengo yo de que tus hormonas anden revolucionadas?

-cómo que revolucionadas? Te tiraste encima mío!

-no hay pruebas.

-cómo que no? Mira, fue así- Harry se tiró encima de Draco como estaban antes pero con los papeles invertidos-. Ves? Tu qué te habrías pensado?- el moreno aprovechó para pasar la mano por los abdominales del otro- _joder… y parecía un blandengue…_

Mientras tanto Draco estaba con su propio dilema moral- _mierda, como este idiota siga manoseándome así me va a pasar lo mismo que por la mañana!-_ pensaba. –Vale ya Potter, quítate de encima.

-No

-No por qué? levanta!

-No hasta que me digas qué le dijiste a esas dos chicas para que te dejaran en paz? Por qué me miraron a mí?

-No te lo voy a decir.

-Joooo… venga…

-_mierda, por qué tiene que ponerse en plan adorable? Bueno, aquí el problema es: como se repita el incidente de por la mañana aquí me pilla. _Está bien Potter. Les dije que eras mi pareja y que si salía con ellas te pondrías muy celoso.

-Qué? cómo les has podido decir eso? Qué vergüenza!- Harry mientras gritaba esto y le reñía ya se había levantado y estab dando vueltas. Draco a su bola mirando alguna cama.

-buenos días. Les puedo ayudar en algo o quieren seguir aquí gritando?- dijo una de las vendedoras guiadas por el sonido de los gritos de Harry.

Harry miró al suelo totalmente rojo susurrando una disculpa.

-si, mire, quería añadir esta cama a mi lista y que me lo envíen todo a mi casa. Esta es mi dirección- Draco anotó rápidamente una dirección en aquella lista y se la entregó.

-lo sentimos, pero no hacemos ese tipo de encargos. No tenemos servicio de transporte.

-yo creo que si.

-le estoy diciendo que no.

-les puedo dar mucho dinero, así que más vale que se mueva y ponga a mi servicio algún tipo de transporte. Gracias.

La chica al principio se mostró algo reacia, pero en cuanto el rubio le enseñó la tarjeta de crédito corrió con la lista- bueno señores clientes, esta misma noche como muy tarde ya van a tener los muebles en su casa colocados.

-tienen también servicio de reparaciones?

-no señor, lo siento. Para eso necesitaría ir a alguna tienda especializada en el centro por aquí no hay ninguna. Quiere que llamemos a algún tipo de transporte para que le lleve?

-no estaría mal. Llame aun… cómo demonios se llamaba eso amarillo Potter?

-taxi?

-eso, llame a un taxi.

-está bien. Vaya a la salida. En cinco minutos a lo sumo tendrá uno esperándole.

-está bien. Vamos Potter.

Ni qué decir que la cara de Harry era todo un cuadro. Ya estaba siguiéndole por la tienda.- cómo conseguiste ese trato?

-ah! Nada, lo de siempre, en cuanto ven dinero se vuelven muy dóciles. Y como esta cosa de plástico sirve como tal pues…

-bueno anda sea como sea, quiero llegar ya a casa y dormir, estoy agotado- el taxi ya había llegado y se estaban metiendo en la parte de atrás-. Oye, la cama que cogiste era enorme. Por qué?

-no te creerás que me voy a pasar todas las noches solo no? Pienso sacarle partido a vivir solo.

-p_ero para qué preguntaría yo?_- pensó Harry mientras apoyaba la frente en el cristal y cerraba los ojos con cara de: qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

…………………………

Bueno… otra vez perdón con el retraso! Son las tres de la mañana y no me releí. Así que no se qué ha salido aquí. En fin… una de las razones por las que he tardado tanto es porque estoy haciendo DOS páginas. Tachán. Una es dedicada al anime y manga:

http/groups.

la otra es una orden que estoy fundando con una amiga, de momento no hay mucho: 

http/groups.

Si la dirección no sale está en mi profile. Espero que os gusten y si os unís mejor jus jus. Bye bss


	6. Las borracheras son muy malas

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, etc…

No pude seguirlo antes porque estuve todo este tiempo sin ordenador, intenté seguir escribiendo mis fics a mano y tal pero no pude, igual es que soy demasiado vaga como para escribir así pero bueno, como seguramente la mitad no estaréis leyendo esto (U) pues empiezo ya (perdón por el enorme retraso, pero que sepáis que hice una cosilla para compensaros o)(una pista… ejem_lemon_ejem!...)(que tos más mala tengo últimamente).

…………………….

El taxi ya había llegado al número 4 de Privet Drive y los dos chicos se habían bajado. Cuando Harry estaba a punto de entra a su "casa" (vale, casa no es el término más adecuado… ah si! Habitáculo en el cual residía en época estival veraniega con un matrimonio y un cerdo porque a Dumbledore le salía de los huevos) (si, eso estaba mejor). Bueno, que Harry estaba a punto de entrar allí cuando el rubio le llamó.

-Potter! A dónde vas?

-Pues…

-No vas a esperar a los muebles? Me prometiste que me ayudarías a meterlos dentro.

-Hombre pues… de primero: yo eso no te lo prometí nunca. Y de segundo: no se cómo será en el mundo mágico, pero en el muggle los de la mudanza tardan un montón de tiempo en…

-perdonen, es usted el señor Draco Malfoy?- el conductor de un camión de mudanzas interrumpió a Harry haciéndole quedar muy mal.

-si, soy yo, mi casa es esa. Pueden dejarlo todo en el piso de abajo, es que todavía no he arreglado todo lo que debería, ya saben, entre retrasos, y todas esas cosas…- sonrisa made in Malfoy.

-está bien, no pasa nada. Ahora mismo terminamos.

-Muchas gracias.- otra sonrisa malfoy.

Mientras Harry veía la escena de la mudanza con una mirada extrañada Draco le siguió hablando.

-Y esa cara de extrañado?

-Cómo has conseguido que vengan tan pronto?

-Bah! Todo es posible cuando tienes dinero.

-yo solo te recuerdo que a finales de mes todo eso se cobra.

-perdona decías algo? Estaba viendo cómo pasaba esa pelusa…

-bah! Pasa de mi!

-bueno venga, vamos a la casa!- Draco le cogió del brazo y le arrastró hacia su "casa".

-pero por qué no me dejas en paz… T.T- el pobre Harry estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-bueno, nosotros ya hemos terminado, ha sido fácil- el hombre del camión de antes se les acercó con nos formularios para que el rubio los firmara-. Pero… yo que ustedes revisaba un poco la casa. Necesita algunos arreglillos. No se… pintar, alicatar, arreglar las cañerías, esa escalera de ahí… derribarla… esto último es lo más fácil y más barato, os lo advierto.

-muchas gracias pero da igual. Solo voy a estar aquí durante el verano.

-Está bien, yo no soy quién para meterme…

-exactamente.

-pero…

-pero nada.

Un momento, era su impresión o Malfoy estaba intentando echar a aquel hombre de la "casa"? Pufff… pues como que no lo está consiguiendo vas a ver. Media hora así hasta que este tío le venda quince mil cosas más. Creo que me da tiempo a ir hasta casa, tomarme algo y volver.

Pues como Harry no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer lo hizo. Cuando volvió con un sándwich en la boca se encontró con el rubio rodeado de muebles y sentado encima de unos cuantos botes de pintura de diferentes colores y herramientas.

-pero q…

-Potter cierra la boca que así estás más guapo... bueno, menos feo.

-bueno, habla el pringado que al final picó y compró medio centro comercial en productos para arreglar este zulo.

-…- mirada asesina Malfoy…

-ja, ahí te calé- Harry no se asusta con nada, es lo que tiene enfrentarse contra el Lord oscuro año tras año (ya sabéis, por lo del reto personal, que ya parece un hobby)

-bueno, da igual, de todas formas tenía que arreglar la casa de alguna manera. Además tú me vas a ayudar.

-todavía sigues con eso?

-si, venga, vamos a lo que va a ser la salita. Al final decidí que va a ser donde está la chimenea por la que vine, así queda como más centrado no?

-y cuándo exactamente pensaste eso?- preguntó Harry mientras lo seguía hacia la sala con un par de botes de pintura que el rubio le había pasado.

-eso no importa ahora. Bueno, creo que esta la pintaremos de verde oscuro para que concuerde bien el color con los muebles que compré, como son tan oscuros…

Mientras Draco hablaba Harry se dedicaba a mirar la habitación, la verdad es que ahora que se fijaba era bastante grande (antes no se había fijado por razones obvias). Imagina en esa misma habitación a Draco sin camiseta, echado en el sofá, esperándote para que… arg! Harry cálmate vas a acabar haciendo daño a alguien con las hormonas que te estás saliendo disparadas!

-oye, me estás escuchando?

-yo? Si claro…- lo mismo que escucho a Snape en sus clases vaya, que he puesto el piloto automático… ves a Harry? Si? Pues él a ti no, está en su mundo piruleta.

-vale, entonces toma esto- el rubio le pasó una brocha- y esto- ahora un bote-. Empieza a pintar, venga.

-Ey! Un momento, un momento… de verdad te crees que yo se pintar y todas estas cosas? No soy tu manitas!

-vale, si eso te hace sentir más tranquilo yo también pintaré, si lo haces tú significa que hasta un mono lo podría hacer…

-no me estás escuchando verdad?

-no, la verdad es que no, por qué, estabas diciendo algo interesante?

-ay… en serio, déjalo.

-vale, venga, ponte a ello. Si te portas bien te sacaré por la noche.

-qué dices?

-venga vamos que no tenemos todo el día.

Con un suspiro Harry se puso manos a la obra. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de pintar, pero no podía ser muy difícil, al fin y al cabo… si Tio Vernon lo consiguió hacer con su habitación (no se quería gastar dinero en Harry) significaba que hasta un orangután lo podía hacer. Un momento… de qué le sonaba esto? No! Pasar tanto tiempo con Malfoy le estaba empezando a afectar. Dio el primer brochazo.

-muy bien Potter, ya es el primero, ahora si sigues igual acabas hoy una pared.

-me-estas-empezando-a-tocar-las-narices- dijo Harry separando las palabras con tno de cabreado.

-me-da-igual

-no-quieras-tentarme

-o-si-no-que

Plas! Bote de pintura a la cara.

-Pero qué haces?

-te lo dije. Que no me tentaras, cuando algo me apetece lo hago.

-vaya vaya… quién se iba a pensar que el niño mimado de Dumbledore iba a ser así eh?- Draco con paso lento se iba acercando cada vez más a Harry. Se agachó, cogió algo del suelo. Se puso a centímetros de distancia de Harry y… Plas! Ahora fue el moreno el que se comió (casi literalmente) la pintura verde.

-Pero de qué vas?

-soy un Malfoy, un Malfoy hace lo que quiere, cuando quiere…

Después de este comentario (bastante acertado, la verdad) se pusieron a pelearse. En esa habitación volaban puñetazos y patadas. Ya estaban los dos tirados en el suelo, cansados, rebozados de pintura cuando a Harry le dio por hablar.

-vale, mejor por hoy lo dejamos, estoy cansado, además que tengo pintura hasta en partes del cuerpo que no conocía. Vas a ver para quitarlo… me dejas usar tu ducha?

-me estás proponiendo algo?- preguntó el rubio levantando una ceja.

-no idiota- le gritó Harry todo rojo- tengo que quitarme todo esto! dónde hay una ducha? Si es que la hay claro…

-pues… recuerdo haber visto una en el piso de arriba. Pero yo tendría cuidado, a saber lo que hay ahí… igual pillas algo.

-Bueno anda, voy allá.- Harry se levantó y fue hasta allá.

Cuando llegó por fin a la puerta que era (sorteando por el camino el agujero de la escalera, que todavía no lo habían tapado) se quedó con ganas de quedarse con la pintura. El baño estaba hecho una mierda casi literalmente, azulejos cayéndose. Al plato de la ducha solo lo tapaba una cortinilla gris oscuro (Harry sospechaba que en realidad era blanca pero prefería no pensarlo). Después de pensárselo mucho se quitó la camiseta y abrió desde fuera de la ducha el grifo para que el agua fuera pasando. Bueno, "agua". Al principio las cañerías hicieron un extraño ruido que parecía un chirrido que se iba acercando. Y después de esperar un rato empezó a salir barro (Harry rezaba porque fuera barro) y más tarde ya agua. Sin fiarse mucho se acabó de desvestir y se metió dentro cerrando la cortinilla. Se relajó dejando que el agua bajara resbalando por todos los músculos. Entonces oyó unos golpes y la puerta abriéndose. Asomó la cabeza.

-Malfoy! Qué haces aquí? que no te enseñaron lo que era la intimidad?

-a mi si, lo que a ti no te enseñaron es que para quitar las manchas se usa jabón. En este baño obviamente no hay. Menos mal que en mi maleta siempre guardo un poco… toma anda.- dijo pasándole un frasquito lleno-. También te traje una toalla.

-ah! Gra… gracias.

Cuando volvió a mirar al rubio este se estaba quitando la camiseta.

-puff… vaya músculos que tiene, es que salía ahora de la ducha y me lo comi… a… -pensaba el moreno- un momento…- qué haces?

-emmm… quitarme la camiseta, por?

-no pretenderás meterte aquí no?

-Potter, deja en paz tu mente calenturienta. Lo que quiero es ir quitándome la pintura antes de que se seque. Cuando acabes con el jabón pásamelo anda.

-si, un momento.- Harry se puso algo de jabón en la mano y luego le pasó otra vez el frasquito. Mientras se enjabonaba observaba cómo el rubio se iba lavando la cabeza agachándose y frotando suavemente el pelo. Sin darse cuenta su mano iba descendiendo…

-no!- se gritó mentalmente Harry- no voy a masturbarme pensando en él! Y menos cuando está delante claro. Arg!

Justo cuando Harry se iba a dar un cabezazo contra uno de los pocos azulejos que quedaban el rubio habló desde fuera de la ducha.- anda, sal ya fuera, que me tengo que meter yo. No se en esta casa cuánto durará el agua corriente. No me fio.

-esto… vale, pero me pasas una toalla?

-vaya, que vergonzoso

-no, vergonzoso no, es que tengo una erección que…

-decías algo?

-yo? No… tengo que dejar de pensar en voz alta.

-la verdad es que si.

-mierda. Si, esto lo dije bien, pensándolo.

-toma la toalla anda.

-gracias- mientras Harry se ponía la toalla y salía se encontró con la imagen NO se quería encontrar. Draco totalmente desnudo esperando para entrar en la ducha-. Qué haces así?

-bueno, si te parece entro vestido. Vaya preguntas que haces…

Draco entró en la ducha mientras que Harry intentaba refrenar sus ansias de ataque. Cuando se calmó un poco ya se puso a intentar vestirse.

-esto… mi ropa?

-ah! La tiré- le respondió el rubio desde la ducha.

-la tiraste? Y cómo se supone que voy ahora a casa? Desnudo? El barrio ya piensa que estoy loco sin yo tener que hacer nada como para ahora presentarme así en la calle!

-vale vale, no grites. Yo te puedo dejar algo de mi ropa. Además qué es eso de que vayas a llegar a casa hoy… yo me lo volvería a plantear.

-por?

-hoy salimos de fiesta.

-qué?

-si, hoy es sábado. Y no te esperarás que me quede en casa no? Y como por aquí no conozco a nadie no esperará que vaya yo solo no?

-osea que solo me quieres para hacer acto de presencia y que no parezca que vas solo no?

-si te soy sincero si.

-vaya, gracias- mientras decía esto Draco ya había salido de la ducha. Eso si, esta vez con la toalla puesta.

-venga, ven.

Arrastró a Harry (otra vez) hasta el piso de abajo donde estaba su maleta. La abrió y empezó a sacar montones y montones de ropa.

-vaya, tu maleta parece el bolso de Mary Poppins.

-quién es esa?

-nada, déjalo, chiste muggle.

Draco refunfuñó algo por lo bajo y siguió buscando.

-si! Creo que ya tengo algo para ti. Toma, ponte esto-. le pasó algo de ropa y le empujó ala habitación de al lado-. Cuando acabes sal, quiero ver si te tengo que cambiar algo.

Poco tiempo después Harry salió. Llevaba unos pantalones pirata anchos verde oscuro, camiseta caqui sin mangas, chaqueta militar (la llevaba caída así que se le veían los hombros) y botas militares a juego con el conjunto.

-bueno, creo que ya vas decente. Deja que te peine. Siéntate aquí-. dijo Draco señalando el sofá mientras se ponía algo de gomina en las manos.

-bueno, querrás decir intentar peinar. Yo llevo años intentándolo. Si lo consigues te doy un premio.

-me gustan los retos.

Al final Draco (después de muchos esfuerzos y toda la gomina que le quedaba en el bote) consiguió poner el pelo medio decente (peinado en punta). El rubio tampoco iba nada mal. Pantalones de cuero de dragón bien ceñidos (N/a: como todo el mundo los ponía en sus fics dije: pos yo también ;p), camisa de seda negra con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y unas botas altas de hebillas.

-vamos, nos espera el Londres nocturno-. Dijo Draco saliendo ya por la puerta seguido por Draco.

Después de mucho insistir Harry convenció a Draco de coger un taxi para ir hasta el centro. Allí fueron de cabeza a un club. Estaba todo casi totalmente oscuro y además lleno hasta los topes. Cuando consiguieron llegar hasta la barra Draco pidió un par de vodkas y le preguntó a Harry- te apuesto lo que quieras a que le siguiente copa no la pago yo?

-qué te hace sentir tan seguro?

-hay un grupo de mujeres cuarentonas mirando hacia acá. Llevan así desde que entramos. Debemos de gustarles. Si nos lo montamos bien podremos pasar esta noche sin pagar nada. Esto nos viene bastante bien, porque no saqué dinero de… cómo se llamaba la cosa esa? Calejo automático no?

-cajero…

-bah! Da igual-. En ese momento dos de las mujeres de esa mesa se acercaron a ellos. Una tenía el pelo rubio, pero no tan claro como Draco y un gran escote y la segunda era pelirroja de pelo corto.

-hola chicos…- les saludó la pelirroja- me llamo Claudia. Y esta es mi amiga Reggie. Os apetece tomaros una copa con nosotras y unas amigas?

-por qué no? Puede ser divertido. Verdad Potter?

-os llamáis por el apellido? No sois amigos?- preguntó la rubia.

Uy, miradas de aprieto entre los dos…

-estooo… claro que no ja ja, es que… se me escapó! No si… somos muy buenos amigos verdad estooo… Harry?

En esos momentos si a Harry le hubiesen preguntado si esa última frase le había sorprendido y él hubiera respondido que no se merecía que un Colacuerno Húngaro se enfrentara a él otra vez por mentiroso.- claro que si Draco.

A Draco en estos momentos le pasaba más o menos la misma situación. Realmente sonaba chocante su nombre dicho por el moreno después de tantos años.

Después de las debidas presentaciones y copas gratis (je je Draco tenía razón) Harry y Draco ya estaban sentados en la mesa con aquellas chicas jugando a un juego llamado "yo nunca". Este juego era muy fácil. Consistía en que cada persona tiene un chupito delante y uno tiene que decir. Yo nunca… he hecho tal cosa. Y todos los que lo hayan hecho alguna vez tienen que beber. Se pusieron a jugar a esto porque la mitad de los de la mesa ya no veían ni siquiera el vaso. Entre ellos estaba Harry. El rubio en cambio parecía que tenía más resistencia para el alcohol.

-Venga vamos! Que no decaiga la fiesta!- gritó una chica morena de las que estaban en la mesa con ellos. Era bastante guapa pero muy chillona. Su nombre era Anne. Era su turno para decir pregunta. La verdad es que si quieres descubrir cosas sobre tus amigos este es el mejor juego. Harry ya había descubierto de Draco que: ya no era virgen (eso es bastante obvio), ya había follado en los sitios más extraños que te puedas imaginar (entre ellos en las duchas del vestuario de quidditch de Gryffindor con Oliver Wood) (nota mental, no volver a pasar por allí, la imagen mental es demasiado fuerte y puede pasar algún ejem "accidente"), también descubrió la razón del castigo, y muchas cosas más pero todavía no habían acabado con el juego…- vale! Mi pregunta! Yo nunca… yo nunca me he sentido atraida o atraido por alguien de esta mesa!

Harry cogió el vaso sin ni siquiera pensarlo y lo bebió de un solo trago. Al posarlo en la mesa le dirigió una mirada al rubio y se dio cuenta de que el rubio le estaba mirando de una forma muy extraña mientras se bebía su propio vaso lentamente.

-Uuuuy! Aquí hay algo más!- empezó a gritar Reggie, la chica rubia de antes-. Igual aquí… hay algo más que amistad eh!

-No! No… no es eso-. Dijo Harry completamente rojo. El pobre no sabía a dónde mirar con tanta cara mirándole.

-entonces?- siguió preguntando esta-. No sientes nada por tu amigo?

-yo? Yo que voy a sentir?- "para qué huevos bebería yo?" pensaba el Gryffindor.

-entonces… si no sientes nada por tu compañero… bésame.

-perdón?

-venga, bésame.

"Mierda, soy listo. Solo he besado a una persona en mi vida y encima salimos los dos con un trauma bastante grave de allí… ahora que lo pienso mi vida sexual es bastante aburrida…" Para cuando Harry dejó de pensar en su inexistente vida sexual ya tenía el rostro de la chica rubia a pocos centímetros de su cara. Ella ya tenía los ojos cerrados. Acercándose. Harry ya podía oír la banda sonora de Tiburón (cualquiera de las partes) de fondo cuando Draco habló.

-Bueno Harry creo que ya es hora de irnos no? Te van a echar una bronca en casa bastante interesante eh! hala venga!- el rubio cogió a Harry del bazo y se lo llevó literalmente a rastras del bar hasta coger un taxi.

-pero qué haces?- le gritó el moreno ya dentro del taxi.

-cómo que qué hago? Salvarte, qué si no? Además que estás borracho como una cuba. Hoy no puedes aparecer así por tu casa. Mejor que te quedes en la mía…

-a ti qué mas te da? Además que cómo que yo estoy borracho si tu mientras me arrastrabas casi no te sostenías?

-lo mismo que tú! Mira, lo mejor es que hoy durmamos la mona y ya mañana si eso discutimos que me duele la cabeza…

-ves? Lo sabía- Harry empezó a reírse con una risa tonta hasta que el taxi llegó hasta la casa de Draco. Este pagó el taxi con unos billetes sueltos que tenía en el pantalón y luego sujetándose un poco a Harry entraron en la casa (no quería admitir que él también estaba "algo" bebido).

-sabes qué?- empezó a preguntar el moreno mientras cruzaban la puerta para entrar- que creo que eres muy guapo ji ji.

-a si?

-si… hoy por la tarde cuando entraste en la ducha no podía quitar los ojos de tu culo. Es genial…

-vaya, así que eres de los que cuando se emborrachan dicen todo lo que piensan no?

-te he dicho que no estoy borracho!-. en ese momento Harry tropezó con sus propios pies y Draco tuvo que sujetarlo. Por si acaso lo llevó hasta el sofá, que era una de las pocas cosas que estaban sin embalar en la habitación. Y lo sentó ahí-. no, tú te pones aquí conmigo…- de un tirón en el brazo el rubio ya estaba encima de Harry en el sofá recibiendo un beso que le dejaba sin respiración. en cuanto sus labios estuvieron en contacto Harry sacó su lengua para explorar la boca del rubio a su antojo.

-pe… pero qué haces?- preguntó (mas bien gritó) Draco.

-besarte, qué si no? Además que puede que yo sea de los que dicen todo lo que piensan pero… tú eres de los que se ponen cachondos verdad?- mientras decía estas palabras el moreno empezó a restregarse contra la entrepierna del rubio haciendo que el miembro de este se empezara a levantar.

-ah...- esto tampoco quería admitirlo pero realmente se estaba poniendo muy caliente. Ya no soportaba más este calor. Se empezó a quitar la camiseta a la vez que el moreno con movimientos torpes intentaba lo mismo con el cierre de su propia bragueta.

Cuando por fin el rubio consiguió su objetivo se puso a ayudar a Harry con su labor de quitarse los pantalones. De un tirón se los quitó enviándolos al otro extremo de la habitación.

-vaya… estamos impacientes eh!- le preguntó el moreno mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello.

-no te imaginas cuanto…- le respondió con voz ronca. Mientras le quitaba la ropa interior de la misma manera que los pantalones se apoderó de su boca iniciando una batalla de lenguas. Con un movimiento acabaron los dos rodando por el suelo para ver quién estaba encima. Ganó Draco. Este acabó de desnudar al moreno con gran habilidad, en cuanto lo tuvo cogió el miembro del moreno con su mano para empezar a masajearlo rítmicamente. De arriba abajo… aumentando cada vez más el ritmo mientras lamía los pezones del moreno hasta ponerlos totalmente duros. Poco a poco fue bajando haciendo un camino de lametones y mordidas por los abdominales hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Lamió la punta y fue descendiendo hasta la base para luego meterse toda la erección en la boca de una sola vez. Arriba abajo. De nuevo ese ritmo que estaba volviendo a Harry totalmente loco. Empezó a mover las caderas al mismo ritmo que su pene se metía y salía de la boca del rubio.

-ya… ya estoy a punto…- dijo Harry entre jadeos.

Draco en vez de quitarse aceleró el ritmo hasta que el moreno se corrió en su boca. Harry con la lengua le quitó los restos de semen que le habían quedado en la comisura de los labios.

-ven…- le dijo Draco mientras le daba la mano y lo levantaba con algo de dificultad.

-a dónde?

-aquí- el ojigris le llevó al otro lado de la habitación hasta quedar en frente de un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero-. Nunca lo probaste?

-pues… no-. Harry no sabía muy bien a que se refería hasta que se vio a si mismo sentado encima del rubio. Con su espalda puesta en contacto con el pecho del rubio. Este ya se había quitado los pantalones durante la "anterior actividad". De una sola envestida Draco le penetró, haciendo que un grito de dolor saliera de los labios del moreno.

El rubio le intentó calmar repartiéndole besos por el cuello y el hombro.

-mira al frente- le dijo Draco.

Harry le hizo caso y lo que vio fue la imagen más excitante de su vida. Estaba él siendo penetrado por Draco Malfoy. Por Merlín! Ya entendía por qué el rubio quería ponerse en frente del espejo… mientras mantenía un contacto visual con él a través del espejo pudo notar como las manos del Slytherin se iban dirigiendo de nuevo hacia su entrepierna dándole de nuevo olas de placer que se iban extendiendo por todo su cuerpo mientras que el rubio empezaba ya a mover las caderas lentamente para no hacerle mucho daño. En la habitación los suspiros y gemidos de ambos se mezclaban. El sudor de ambos hacía que sus pieles brillaran a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por entre las ventanas y que sus cuerpos se deslizaran mientras las embestidas eran cada vez más y más fuertes. Otra vez. Rítmicamente. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Ya faltaba cada vez menos para el final… más rápido. Cada vez más. En una de las últimas embestidas Harry se vino en las manos del rubio. Después de un par de envestidas más fuertes Draco le siguió.

Cogieron una de las mantas que tapaban los muebles y en cuanto se taparon se quedaron dormidos.

DING DONG

-Puffff… me duele la cabeza…- al día siguiente Harry se despertó con algunas molestias. Lo que aquí comúnmente se denomina resacón de la virgen- ay!- al sentir una ligera molestia en la parte baja de su espalda miró hacia abajo para descubrir que… no estaba vestido… "ahhhhhh! Qué pasa aquí! estoy desnudo! Kyat! Malfoy está a mi lado! Fijo que me violó! Qué otra explicación hay? Socorro… encima qué hora es? Ya es de día! Mis tíos me matan si se enteran de que pasé la noche fuera… socorro!

DING DONG

-mnnnn…- a su lado algo se estaba moviendo. El ojiverde con los huevos en la garganta esperaba al "dulce" despertar del que tenía a su lado-. Potter… qué haces aquí?-. draco se quedó mirando con ojos extrañados a la persona que estaba compartiendo su "cama" y de pronto le vinieron a la mente todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Justo en el mismo momento que Harry se acordó. Un sonrojo muy fuerte acudió a las mejillas de ambos.

DING DONG DING DONG!

-esto…- intentó hablar Harry, como siempre la valentía Gryffindor!- creo que… están llamando a la puerta…

-es eso lo que suena?

-emnss… si

-ah…

-puedes ir?

-vale pero… no se dónde está mi ropa… date la vuelta anda.

-ah! Estooo… vale-. Harry obedeció sin rechistar. No estaba para ello. En serio que las conversaciones post-coitales son horribles…

DING DONG!

A Draco le costó bastante encontrar su ropa. Estaba donde el sofá. Prefirió no recordar por qué… cuando por fin llegó a la dichosa puerta abrochándose la camisa y abrió prefirió no haberlo hecho.

-por tu culpa!

-Blaise? Qué haces aquí?

…………………………………………

Buaaaa! T.T por fin acabé! Snif. Muchas gracias por sus review a: **Eri mond licht, Xgirl1, aLe En CiEl, Nemessys, Lady Ski, flame-alchemist-x, Angeldark-ladyhana, TwoDollar, Persefone y LKS.**

Espero poder contestar hoy todos vuestros reviews… (recordad que solo contesto los firmados ñ.ñ).

Bye Senokis  
(Co-fundadora de la orden zabiniana)


	7. El dia más extraño de su vida

Bueno… esta vez no me tardé tanto verdad? Es que estuve en un camping con unos amigos y en Túnez. Me encanta el verano! Pero dentro de poco se acaba para mi! No… ToT POR QUÉ? ; ; Vale, vale, ya estoy algo más calmada. Pero no tengo Internet! TToTT

Respira…

Ahora si estoy más tranquilizada vamos con el fic!

…………………………………….

-por tu culpa!

-Blaise? Qué haces aquí?

-encima te atreves a preguntar que qué hago aquí? Hace poco mi madre fue de visita a tu estúpida casa y tu estúpido padre…

-ey ey ey!- interrumpió Draco- mi casa no es estúpida!

-me da igual! La cuestión es que le dijo a mi madre lo de tu castigo por escaparte y por supuesto que de paso se enteró de que yo era el "irresponsable crío" que salía contigo. Así que lo del castigo le pareció una muy buena idea. Me acaba de traer aquí en una cosa muy rara llamada taxmi o algo así con cuatro maletas y me dijo: buena suerte!

Momento de silencio incómodo y miradas de odio del pelicastaño…

-…

En esto que pasa Harry por detrás abrochándose los botones de una camiseta (probablemente robada a Malfoy) yendo de una habitación a otra.

-Un momento…- dijo Blaise rompiendo por fin el incómodo silencio provocado- eso que acaba de pasar por ahí… es un tío?

-en esencia si, eso creo que es.

-está buenísimo! Quién es? Me lo prestarás? Me encanta. Creo que es mi tipo…

-Ni se te ocurra Zabini.

-Vaya, parece que tiene dueño. Es una lástima.

-No es eso! No es nada mío!

-Entonces tengo el camino libre?

-No!

-A ver si te aclaras. De qué estábamos hablando?

-Hay que ver Blaise lo que te hacen las hormonas a las pobres neuronas que te quedan. Hablabas de que tu madre te trajo aquí.

-Ah si! Así que ahora me voy a quedar aquí lo que resta del verano.

-Quée?

-Que me q…

-Ya te oí! Y tú aquí no te quedas!

-va venga! Qué te cuesta? Se que tu padre te dio dinero y esta casa. A mí mi madre no me dio ni eso. Me dejó aquí a mi suerte!- empezó a gritar el Slytherin mientras soltaba cascadas de lágrimas al estilo anime y se abrazaba al rubio- no sabes lo desgraciada que puede llegar a ser mi vida en el mundo muggle! Tendré que vivir debajo de un puente! Y si me secuestran? O me violan? Me tiraría por el puente en que viviría!

-Blaise deja a parte tus perversiones sexuales que no interesan a nadie. Vale, quédate. Pero…

-Toma! Sabía que me dejarías Draco, eres el mejor. Toma mis maletas, están en la puerta.

-Adios- una especie de rayo pasó al lado de ellos dos abriéndose paso hacia la puerta para salir corriendo tapándose una cara por lo más seguro roja como un adorno Gryffindor.

-Uy, parece que tu ratoncito se ha escapado.

-Más bien gatito. Ya te explicaré- le cortó el rubio al ver que el otro iba a abrir la boca-. Por cierto. La maleta te la llevas tú.

En la casa de los tres cerditos… digo digo... Dursleys…

-Harry James Potter! Cómo llegas a esta casa a estas horas? Sabes que este es un hogar decente! A saber qué has estado haciendo por ahí!- gritaba una histérica tía Petunia en medio de la cocina al pobre Harry mientras Dudley se atiborraba con su desayuno (se lo había vuelto a robar) y se reía de él y Vernon leía el periódico esperando se turno para meterse en los gritos. Una Petunia enfadada no era cosa de risa (aunque ese estado de ánimo hiciera que su cara se alargara haciéndole parecer un caballo más que nunca) "_mierda Harry, no te rías que es peor" _pensaba.

En este eterno discurso sobre la moralidad Harry empezó a recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior. Las caricias, susurros, el reflejo de ellos dos en el espejo mientras Draco le… no! No! Harry no pienses en esas cosas! Mierda, ya te estas empezando a poner rojo. Joder, joder… no me acabo de empalmar de milagro, pensemos en cosas poco excitantes… es un truco muy viejo así que tendrá que funcionar no? Esto… ems… Dudley enrollándose con… puesss… tía Marge! Eso es! Oh Dios! Eso es demasiado enfermizo para cualquiera! Arg! Tengo que ir a vomitar! Extremadamente efectivo…

Dios! Nunca te he pedido nada! Pero quítame esta imagen mental de la cabeza!

-Niño! Me estás escuchando? Bueno, al menos agachas la cabeza. Eso debe de significar que estás avergonzado… y bien?

-y bien qué?

-no me contestes niño! Te estoy preguntando dónde estuviste toda la noche!

-Pues…- a ver, cómo le explico ahora que fui con el vecino toda la noche por ahí y cuando volví borracho a su casa con él estuvimos follando como monos. Con solo recordarlo me pongo a cien. No, espera, mejor no decírselo con esas palabras-. Verás, por la tarde fui a ayudar a Dra… al vecino con todas las cosas de la casa. Ya sabes, los muebles, pintar aquí y allá… y después de todo eso como medio de gratitud me invitó a tomar algo. Como llegamos demasiado tarde él dijo que no debería despertaros así que me invitó a dormir en su casa.- por dentro Harry estaba rezando para que Petunia no hiciera más preguntas.

-… Está bien.

-Bufff…- resoplido de "por fin!"

-pero que conste que de ti no me fio. Te salva Draco- mirada ensoñadora…

-vaaale…- _pero de qué va esta? Draco es mío! Que no se piense que él va a ir detrás de una vieja como tú! Espera… yo pensé esto? No! Me tuvieron que meter algo ayer en la bebida._

-y ahora al jardín. El otro día no acabaste de segar el césped. Te falta toda la parte de atrás.

-pero el desayuno?

-nada de desayuno! Y espero que acabes a tiempo para poder hacer la comida! Ahora vete!

Harry obedeció de inmediato y sin rechistar. Se cambió y salió al jardín antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta de que la ropa que llevaba no era suya o que a tío Vernon se le había olvidado de gritarle. Seguramente sus dos neuronas se desconectaron con tanto grito y ahora estará asimilando. Con suerte terminará de darse cuenta mientras esté en el trabajo. Para entonces ya estará bien lejos.

En la mansionaza de Draco, perdón por la ironía. El cuchitril:

-mierda Draco! Esta casa es horrible! De verdad te piensas que puedo estar aquí?

-menos mal que todavía no has visto el piso de arriba. Pero qué te piensas que a mí me gusta estar aquí? encima de todo hay que limpiar. Te juro que hay veces que pienso que si no fuese por Harry…

-Harry? Quién es ese Harry?

-esto… has visto ya el nuevo armario que me he comprado? A que es bonito?

-llámame desconfiado pero… creo que me estás intentando evadir mi pregunta…

-hablando de armarios… te has comprado ropa muggle no? Al fin y al cabo te gustan más esas cosas que a un tonto un lápiz.

-oye que me ofendo.

-y yo me lo creo.

-pues que sepas que me he comprado un montón de ropa, mira que cosa tan divina!

En menos de 10 segundos Blaise ya aparecía con su maleta para enseñarle toda su nueva ropa. Para intentar distraerle solo tienes que sacar a flote el tema de la moda y… voila! La primera prenda:

-estoo… Blaise verás… yo no se tanto como tú de ropa y tal pero… eso no es una prenda de chica?

-nooo! Cómo se te ocurre eso?

-bueno, es un abrigo largo rosa…

-eso no significa nada.

-…

-joooo… mira además lo compré en el mismo lugar que esto.

-Blaise- pidió Draco con tono de desesperación.

-qué?

-eso… es una minifalda.

-pues me hace unas piernas geniales. Y esto?

-un vestido.

-y esto?

-un top. Por Merlín Blaise compraste algo que no sea de tía?

-creo que no! Lo he comprado todo en la misma tienda!

-pues ya lo estás devolviendo. Además que espero que te quede algo de dinero y no hayas hecho como siempre y te hayas gastado todo en ropa.

-pues… no me queda nada…

-nada?

-ni una moneda.

-nada?

-ya te dije que mi madre no me dio casi nada de dinero! Que no me escuchas o qué!

-mierda yo tengo hambre! No como nada desde ayer en la mañana!

-y no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora? Qué estuviste haciendo?

-bueno pues… a una desesperada… voy a casa de los vecinos a por comida que no tengo nada suelto y yo no se cómo se saca dinero de la cosa esa de plástico.

-¿?

-una tarjeta de rédito o yo-que-se. Vuelvo ahora. Espera por aquí sentado. Ah! Y un consejo de amigo… con la cara que tienes, y tu pelo que está bastante largo… como te pongas esa ropa vas a parecer un cantante de J-pop afeminado. Y con esta última frase le dejó antes de darle oportunidad de tirarle una de sus nuevas faldas a la cara.

En la casa de al lado Harry estaba preparando la comida bajo la atenta mirada del pozo sin fondo de su primo. Por lo visto al consentido le había entrado hambre y tía Petunia le había cogido en medio de su tarea con el jardín y le plantó enfrente de la sartén para que preparara la comida a la de ya o a la de ya. Sin discusiones. Así que como consecuencia ahora hay un jardín rapado como si fuera un peinado de llongueras y un Harry sudado y manchado friendo patatas. No le habían dado tiempo ni a darse una ducha. Era su impresión o esto se parecía a un famoso cuento muggle?

-venga vamos, anormal!- le gritaba el estómago sin fondo de su primo desde la mesa- tengo hambre!

-serás…- Harry pensaba una larga lista de insultos a cada cual más florido mientras agarraba con una fuerza inusual la sartén para así refrenar sus impulsos de empotrársela en la cara hasta que toda su grasa se re-expandiera y se le quedara completamente plana.

-qué pasa Dudders cariño?

-mamáaaaa… el estúpido de mi primo no quiere hacer la comida…- tonito de: intento parecer un niño bueno.

-te he dicho mil veces que no hagas de rabiar a mi cariñín con la comida, sabes que no le gusta nada-. Esto ya fue con tono de: me he creído el anterior tono.

-Buffff…- Harry resoplaba mientras ponía la mesa para ver si se tranquilizaba un poco-. Para mi que hoy cojo una manzana y me voy a comer al parque- pensaba.

-esto… hola?- justo en ese momento llegaba un… inesperado? Visitante.

-Kyaaaa… Draco que bien que estés aquí! te puedo llamar Draco verdad? Por supuesto que si. Por qué no te quedas a comer? Tengo una proposición que hacerte.- le dijo emocionadamente Harry. Por poco os lo creéis no? Nah, fue Petunia la que le chilló eso mientras le sentaba en una silla al lado del cerdito junior casi a la fuerza.

-qué ha pasado?

-bueno, yo me voy ya-. Dijo Harry saliendo casi volando de la cocina nada más que vio al rubio mientras cogía la manzana y pensaba: definitivamente NO me quedo a comer aquí.

-es mi impresión o este me está evitando?- se preguntaba Draco.

-bueno, en fin. Toma un plato de comida. Mi proposición. Verás… actualmente eres un adolescente no? Como todo adolescente te empezarás a fijar en chicas no?

-su… supongo- mirada de: me estás empezando a dar miedo…

-y bueno…- proseguía Petunia mientras se sentaba al lado suyo y se arrimaba. Dudley no decía nada porque se estaba atiborrando pero no quitaba el ojo de encima-. Yo quería preguntarte si estabas libre.

Lo de ahora ya era mirada aterrorizada- verá señora…

-oh, llámame Peti.

-no muchas gracias.

-y si te dijera que tienes a alguien muy cerca de ti?

Las alertas del rubio sonaban tan estridentemente que Harry tranquilamente las podía haber oído desde el parque.

-oiga verá es que… yo por el momento no estoy interesado…

-por qué no sales con la prima de Dudders?

-quée?

-si, con su prima, de qué creías que te estaba hablando?

-no, nada, nada, es que como me acabo de levantar…

-bueno, la cuestión. Por qué no sales con ella? Es muy guapa se llama Mery.

-Ah si?- mirada escéptica.

- Si, casi casi tan guapa como mi Dudley.

-qué?- vista de un Dudley femenino con falda. Otra mirada aterrorizada. Bueno es que yo… ya… ya tengo novia?

-ah si? Dónde está?

-pues aquí no.

-bueno, pues si no está aquí podemos llamar a Mery…

-no no! Quiero decir… no está aquí, en esta casa… si no que está en la mía.

-Ay genial! Tráela para conocerla un poco, tengo curiosidad. Fijo que es tan guapa como tú.

-vuelvo ahora!

En cinco minutos Draco ya estaba empujando a una persona con un vestido de falda algo corta y el pelo suelto hacia dentro de la casa.

-pe… pero qué pasa?

-Sssshhh… calla Blaise le decía en susurros para que el resto no se entararan-. Si no haces esto por mí no te dejaré vivir en mi casa, ten eso por seguro. Ahora mismo te tienes que hacer pasar por mi novia!

-quée?

-que si! Ya te lo explicaré luego. Ahora sígueme el rollo. Bueno, señora esta es mi novia… estoo… Blyz.

-encantada. Eres bastante mona.

-gracias señora- le respondió Blaise con voz demasiado varonil-. Uy, perdone, es que últimamente he estado un poco resfriada ju ju ju ju- rectificó adecuando ya la voz y soltando la risa tapándose la boca.

-joder, si parece una tía de verdad- pensaba Draco mirándole con una cara extrañada.

-yo? Por supuesto señora ju ju.

-venga sentaos. Mientras te fuiste puse la mesa para vosotros dos Draco. Bueno…- continuó mientras le servía la comida que Harry acababa de preparar (bueno, lo que Dudley no consiguió engullir)- cómo os conocisteis?

Ante esa pregunta Blaise por poco se atraganta- ju ju ju perdone señora, me ha pllado de improvisto.

-tranquila, llámame Peti. Se lo dije a tu novio pero parece que es demasiado tímido.

-ya le gustaría vieja arpía.

-decías algo Draco?

-nooo Peti, él no decía nada ju ju- cortó Blaise a Draco de un codazo seco en pleno esternón. Ahora se estaba retorciendo de dolor-. Ya sabe cómo son los hombres.

-tienes razón ju ju.

-mierda, ahora se están haciendo íntimas. Necesito ayuda para esto.

-Hola- en ese momento entró el salvador del mundo mágico y, también, en ese preciso instante el salvador de Draco. Aunque eso incomodara de sobremanera a ambos por lo sucedido la noche anterior (ejem)-. Mierda, con la de tiempo que me tiré en el parque pensé que ya se habría ido… tengo que empezar a llevar reloj- pensó.

-ay! Tengo una idea genial Blyz! Por qué no nos vamos tú y yo de compras y que Draco se quede con Harry?

-Harry? -En ese momento por fin Blaise pudo mirar al famoso vecino pero… nunca se imaginó que realmente fuera TAN famoso. Qué demonios hacía allí Harry Potter el-niño-que-vivió? Eso era surrealista! Estaría en un sueño? Porque… había que pensarlo bien. En un día su madre le echaba de casa. Acababa en el mundo muggle. Se estaba haciendo pasar por la novia, repetimos noviA de su mejor amigo y encima se enteraba de que este había pasado la noche con él! Definitivamente le tenía que aclarar demasiadas cosas. Este era el día más extraño de su vida.

Antes de que Petunia cogiera su bolso y se llevara arrastrando al pobre Blaise mientras decía: "ay, eres como la hijita que nunca tuve" le consiguió decir al oído al rubio- tú y yo tenemos que hablar cariño. Creo que ya se con quién me pusiste los cuernos…- para después darle un besito en la mejilla de despedida y gritar bien alto- adios amor!- y desaparecer. En ese momento Draco juró que sería capaz de estrangularle lentamente.

Por fin solos en la cocina… Dudley se había ido lentamente al llegra Draco para que este no advirtiera su presencia con un par de platos escondidos.

-bueno… así que… qué tal?- intentó empezar después de media hora la conversación el rubio. Vale que la valentía era una característica puramente Gryffindor y todo lo que quieras pero… este era un caso excepcional en el que su lado Slytherin salió más fuerte que nunca.

-bien, y… tú?

-bien.

-con novia no?

-qué?

-no, deja deja, es tu vida privada, no la vas a compartir conmigo. Bueno, yo me voy a mi habitación. Tengo deberes por terminar todavía…

-oye pero que ella no es…

-no, tranquilo, he visto suficiente, si no te importa…- con esas palabras Harry se fue al piso de arriba para encerrarse en la primera habitación que fuera solo para desahogarse dándole puñetazos a una almohada hasta dejarla sin relleno dejando al rubio abajo con la misma expresión que Blaise tan solo unos minutos antes. Exactamente la de: qué está pasando aquí.

-lo que faltaba. Ahora también voy a tener que hablar con este.

…………………………..

Bueno, me he dado cuenta de un montón de fallos mientras escribía este cap, el primero… Draco no ha comido nada en un día y no se había quejado ni una sola vez (que raro, de ahí que esté tan delgado…).

Por cierto, no tengo NADA en contra de los cantantes de J-pop. De hecho son fan devota de Miyavi, Gackt, Toshiya, Hyde… pufff uy no puedo escribir bien. Está el teclado lleno de babas. Momento de publicidad: si queréis saber algo más de estos cantantes visitad mi grupo msn "Mi Hermano Cree que Estoy Loca" (la dirección está en mi profile n.n).

Y ahora que lo pienso todos los nombres de tías que puse acaban en "i" o en "y".

En fin. Siento mucho no poder responder a ninguno de los reviews que me habéis enviado pero es que como dije arriba… no dispongo de Internet… bueno si, del tiempo suficiente para subir este capítulo antes de que mi hermano me grite: qué hacer otra vez conectada! u.u larga historia…

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a todos/as aquellas que me los mandaron. Me levantáis el ánimo en estos tiempos tan difíciles T.T snif. Ah! Y por cierto, qué os parece lo que le hice al pobre Blaise? Se me ocurrió en una de estas paranoias mías pero que vamos, si no os gusta hago cualquier cosa e intento rectificar eh. aunque sería una pena porque tengo un par de ideas por ahí flotando… ah! Y lo segundo que tenía que decir (ya lo último que me estoy enrollando demasiado) de momento no entra en mis planes un trío Harry/Draco/Blaise. Digo por el momento porque tantos reviews diciéndome lo mismo por poco me consiguen convencer je je.

Bye bss ñ.ñ


	8. Al restaurante!

Snif, ahora que por fin he recuperado Internet mi madre se dedica a quitarme el ordenador por semana para que estudie… qué demonios tengo que estudiar!? Acabo de empezar artes!! El único deber que me han puesto de momento es llevar una revista a clase y pinatr 500 cubos!! En fin… eso ella no me entiende, así que he tenido que aprovechar a escribir esto ahora que no hay nadie en casa para vigilar…

Jius jius…

……………….

-lo que faltaba. Ahora también voy a tener que hablar con este.

En cuanto oyó el portazo que indicaba que el Gryffindor había entrado en la habitación supo cuán cabreado estaba. Sin saber exactamente la razón subió y picó a la puerta.

-Harry…

-qué pasa Malfoy?

Era su impresión o había mucho resentimiento en esa pregunta? -la que viste ahí fuera no es mi novia…

-ah no?- venga vamos, de verdad se piensa que le voy a creer?- pensaba Harry- entonces quién era? Una amiga con derecho a roce?

-no, era Blaise Zabini, de Slytherin disfrazado de chica.

En menos de un segundo Harry había abierto la puerta para encontrarse con un Malfoy delante de su puerta con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada. Eso era extraño… se lo esperaba riéndose- de verdad te crees por un momento que me voy a creer una excusa tan sumamente mala?

-esa era la idea.

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de cerrar otra vez la puerta Draco la paró poniendo el pie en el medio.

-escucha, es verdad. Tu tía me quería liar con una prima tuya y la única salida que vi fue que Blaise se hiciera pasar por mi novia.

-el nombre de esa prima no sería Mery verdad?- preguntó abriendo lentamente otra vez. Draco ya se estaba empezando a marear con tantas vueltas.

-si, por?

Una sonrisa burlona se asomó en los labios del moreno- sinceramente Draco… no me extraña que lo hayas hecho, si quieres te enseño una foto pero… si se te queman las retinas yo no quiero responsabilidades.

-tan horribles es?

-cómo decirte…? Es Dudley pero el doble de circunferencia y pelo largo y negro… además es uniceja.

Escalofrío…

-Eks, el día que la vea será el día que me tenga que arrancar los ojos. Oye por cierto Harry… es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre…

-oh… no me di cuenta. Pero tú también me estás llamando por el mío.

-es verdad. No nos llamábamos por nuestro nombre desde ayer por la noche.

Un fuerte sonrojo se apoderó de la cara de Harry mientras miraba fijamente el suelo fijamente como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. Parecía que habían pasado ya horas cuando Malfoy por fin se dignó a decir algo más:

-esto.. bueno, qué hacemos ahora?

-vamos a la cocina a tomar algo?- eso Harry, así, cambiando de tema poco descaradamente.

-bueno, está bien…

El rubio siguió a Harry hasta la cocina y esperó pacientemente a que este sacara un par de refrescos y se sentara enfrente de él. Lo empezó a beber a sorbos. Primero uno…

Luego otro…

Otro…

Otro…

Otro…

Otro…

Arg!!!! Este estúpido silencio incómodo estaba desesperando a Draco de sobremanera. Qué demonios le pasaba a Potter!? Solo habían follado! Bueno vale, igual si que era para incomodarse, pero es que nunca le había pasado esto. Normalmente era: buen polvo, si te he visto no me acuerdo. Pero es que ahora no podía hacer eso! Iban juntos a clases, y lo peor! Se tenían que seguir viendo todo el verano.

Definitivamente tenía que hablar con Harry.

Nota mental: intentar dejar de llamar Harry al cara-rajada.

-Oye, tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó ayer…- habló por fin el Slytherin.

En ese momento sucedieron dos cosas.

La primera, llegaron Petunia y… Blyz? (Cuánto tiempo habían estado sentados en silencio!!?) y la segunda. Harry le escupió a Draco todo el refresco que estaba bebiendo en ese momento a la cara (esto me lo hizo una amiga el otro día u.uU).

-Niño! Por qué escupes al pobre Draquín!?- esta fue Petunia- debería darte vergüenza mostrar estos modales a los invitados.

-na, no pasa nada, en serio- dijo el escupido mientras alcanzaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse-. Fue a causa de algo que dije…

Harry en ese momento estaba completamente rojo mientras se intentaba limpiar la boca con la manga de la camiseta- lo… lo siento… bueno y… qué habéis hecho en tan poco tiempo?- preguntó antes de que pudieran sacar algún tema comprometido.

-en tan poco tiempo? Estuvimos fuera como tres horas…

Ahora en serio, cuánto tiempo estuvieron en silencio?

-si, estoy cansadísima…- añadió "Blaise" mientras se sentaba en una silla en una posición muy poco femenina-. Nos pateamos toda el puñetero centro y al final no encontramos un puto vestido decente- bebiendo un refresco.

Plas!

-Blyz! Te dije que no usaras ese vocabulario tan poco femenino!- le gritó Petunia mientras le daba un "golpecito" en la cabeza (traducción: una leche como un campanario que por poco le saca los ojos de las cuencas)- bueno anda, yo que tú iría a meter todas esas cosas en el armario antes de que se arruguen. Te espero aquí.

-por qué

-no quieres venir a cenar? Podemos ir juntas a un restaurante y que los chicos se preparen aquí algo no?

Blaise le iba a decir algo definitivamente muy poco refinado cuando Draco adivinando sus intenciones le dio una patada en la espinilla. Intentando aguantar las lágrimas contestó –vale, me encantaría. Pero no sería más divertido si vienen los chicos?

-bueno, si tu quieres… venga, ve a ponerte guapa, nos vamos ya que luego no hay sitio.

-si Peti.

Justo cuando Blaise y Draco estaban en "casa" el primero explotó.

-arg!!! Draco no aguanto más a esa vieja! Me acosa! Me ha adoptado como su hija y no se aparta de mi!! Y encima tiene un gusto pésimo para la ropa!

-vaya exagerado que eres…

-exagerado!? Si se quería meter conmigo en el baño como si fuéramos adolescentes o algo así! Pues debería enterarse que yo SÍ que soy una adolescente. Ella NO.

-Blaise, me preocupas, esto te está afectando mucho. Tú eres UN adolescentE, no una.

-uy, es verdad…

Silencio aplastante…

-bueno, da igual- dijo por fin Draco rompiendo el silencio-. Tú ponte algo y salimos a cenar con estos.

-vale- respondió con tono cansino-. Pero que de mañana no pase. Tenemos que conseguir comida. Por mí como si la tenga que cazar… o peor… cocinarla yo mismo.

-Vaya exagerado.

En una hora ya estaban en la puerta de casa de Harry. Qué pasa? Necesitan su tiempo para arreglarse. Y en ese baño con más razón.

Justo cuando Draco iba a tocar al timbe Petunia ya había abierto de manera exagerada para darles la bienbenida.

-Hola! Venga vamos al coche, que Vernon nos lo deja.

-no va a venir?- preguntó Blaise.

Petunia se giró para responderles cuando

ARG!!!!

-qué os pasa?

Antes de que Blaise abriera su bocaza el rubió se la tapó con la mano y respondió por él- no nada es que está… muy… em… guapa?

-gracias por notarlo, no iba a ser menos que vosotros, yo también me tenía que arreglar.

Situación: la tía de Harry iba con la cara tan sumamente pintarrajeada que parecía que en vez de haber usado maquillaje se había equivocado y cogido la pintura que tenía Draco para pintar su casa.

Mientras el muestrario de pinturas se metía en el coche junto con su hijo Harry salía de la casa cerrándola con llave.

-vaya Draco. Tu novio tiene un buen polvo, aunque deberías enseñarle a vestir mejor- le decía Blaise al rubio por lo bajo con una sonrisa zorruna.

-no te creas que no lo he pensado… ey! El cara-rajada no es nada mío!!

-si ja ja ja ja lo que tu digas Dragón. Pero vaya cara de imbecil se te puso al verle salir. O quizás sería cuando se puso de espaldas?

-vete a la mierda!- en menos de lo que se tarda en decir avada Blaise había recibido un capón y Draco se había metido en el asiento trasero del coche-. Métete de una vez y no me des el viaje!

Blaise hizo caso de Draco y se puso al lado de él. Dudley se adelantó y se puso como co-piloto. Así que Harry no tuvo más remedio que ponerse al otro lado de la chica… chico.

Después de 5 minutos de viaje incómodo con Petunia poniendo música pasada de moda y cantándola a voces (eso lo hace mi madre) Blaise empezó a hablar.

-oye Draco… tu novio está muy apetecible hoy. Puedo meterle mano?

-haz lo que te de la gano. Te repito por enésima vez que Harry no es nada mío.

-Y por qué le llamas Harry?

-Puedes dejar de tocarme las… narices?

-oye, que estoy delante…- habló por fin Harry alzando ligeramente una mano.

-calla Potter que esto no va contigo- gritó Draco.

-cómo que no?

-un momento, un momento chicos… tengo la solución perfecta!- miradas extrañadas…- os meteré mano a los dos!- en cuanto acabó de decir esto metió cada mano en la parte de atrás de un pantalón.

Arg!!!

-chicos, que le estáis haciendo a la pobre Blyz? No la estaréis molestando!? Harry debería darte vergüenza molestar así a una invitada!- frenazo-. Vente ahora mismo para adelante! Dudley cielo, tu ponte atrás al lado de ella.

-si mami.

Poco tiempo después ya estaban todos en las posiciones dichas y Petunia aullando otra vez. Aunque con una ligera variación. Blaise sentado encima de Draco. Tenía la extraña sensación de que Dudley le miraba como si fuera un filete recién hecho.

-Draco… tengo miedo…

……………….

-joder!! Blyz puedes no sentarte a mi lado? Me estás llenando de salsa boloñesa de esa. Ja ja ja ja!!

Pongámonos en situación: después de que Blaise intentara repetir la jugada del coche en el restaurante Harry se levantó de la silla con tanta prisa que chocó con el camarero y este tiró toda la fuente de espaguetis encima de la "inocente" "chica" provocando una chica chillando a un asustado Harry. La verdad es que Draco se estaba divirtiendo mucho con la escena. Cuántas veces acabas una (por otra parte) nada agradable velada con: un travestido amenazando al salvador del mundo mágico, una cincuentona intentando separarles tropezando con los restos del camarero del suelo y en segundo plano un niño gordo comiéndose un poquito que le había caído en la cara.

Daba mucha vergüenza ajena.

Pero se arrepintió de no tener una cámara a su alcance en ese momento.

Pero realmente daba mucha vergüenza ajena.

Volvemos al coche.

-vete a la mierda Draco. Me he mojado de tomate hasta el tanga.

-llevas tanga!!!???

-anda calla calla, que no sabes lo que cuesta meterla aquí dentro…

-…

-qué!? Qué pasa?

-nada, en serio. Déjalo.

-…

-…

Para romper el incómodo silencio que se acababa de producir en la parte de atrás Harry intentó sacar una conversación.

-Estooo… tía Petunia. No sabía que tenías carnet de conducir. Cuándo lo sacaste?

-si te soy sincera… nunca. Me enseñó un poco por encima Vernon el año pasado.

-quéeee!!???- gritaron todos los presentes a la vez.

-qué pasa no es tan grave. Ni que estuviera matando a alguien.

-estás incumpliendo una ley!! Como nos pille la policía nos empapela a base de multas!

-bah! Y por qué nos iban a pillar.

Como el ser gafe se lleva mucho en mis fics en ese momento el coche empezó a oler mucho a quemado.

-tía… hace cuánto tiempo que no pasa la revisión este coche?

-pufff no lo se, es viejísimo. Vernon lo tenía escondido en el garaje desde que la empresa le dio el nuevo.

-sabes que… si no cambias el agua de la bomba de refrigeración cada cierto tiempo… este puede incendiarse?

-y por qué sabes eso?

-tío Vernon tiene muchas revistas de coches tiradas por casa.

-ah!... qué cosas…

-…

-...

-…

-correr!!

Bien, ahora tirados en medio de la carretera con un coche quemándose de fondo. Muy bonito para una película estúpida de acción del tipo "Jungla de Cristal" o alguna de sus mil partes pero no para una supuesta agradable velada.

-vaya…

-…puta…

-mierda…- dijeron Harry Draco y Blaise simultáneamente.

-niños! No digáis palabrotas. Ahora llamo a Vernon y nos vamos de aquí volando, que si nos pilla la policía nos puede meter en la cárcel.

-pero cómo vas a dejar un coche incendiándose en medio de la carretera!?

Petunia pasaba del moreno ya que ya estaba en plena llamada.

-tus tíos tienen un coche volador?

-Zabini… eso era un decir.

-ams.

-no me puedo creer que hayas cogido el coche! Espero que se quemen todos los papeles en el incendio! Porque como nos cojan te vas tú a la cárcel o a pagar a multa o a yo que sé dónde!

La charla de Vernon era como la de Lucius. En cuanto alguien les daba cuerda… era impresionante lo que podían hablar. Ya llevaban desde que llegó a buscarles con el coche hasta que aparcaron delante de casa. Y todavía seguía. Tenía la cara completamente roja. Parecía todo un adorno Gryffindor de Navidad. Si lo pensabas desde un segundo plano era gracioso.

Blaise y Draco aprovecharon para escaparse a su choza.

-Pufff… menos mal que no vivimos en esa casa.

-tienes razón Zabini. Pero yo si.

-Potter! Qué haces en esta casa?

-yo me escapé nada mas que el coche se abrió. No me apetecía aguantar eso.

-vaya, quién iba a decirlo. Eres listo y todo.

-Retira eso Malfoy!

-Inténtalo.

-Chicos! Chicos! Chicos!! Por favor! Podéis parar toda esta tensión sexual y dejarla para otro momento?

-ey!

-no, no. Ahora hablo yo! Estoy untado de tomate. Por poco muero en un incendio, encima muggle. Y luego llego a casa y os tengo que soportar a vosotros dos lanzándoos hormonas! No! Ya tuve bastante adolescencia con la Petunia esta creyendo ser una de las componentes del grupo de las Brujas de Salem. Así que os vais a tomar por el culo!

-qué dices?

-que me la barnices!- gritó Blaise subiendo por las escaleras. Pero…

PLAS!

Por si no lo recordabais nadie ha tapado todavía el agujero de las escaleras. Así que… ya os lo imagináis.

-ay!

-toma, por listo-. Dijeron los dos únicos sanos de la habitación.

-cabrones!! Sacadme de aquí!

-el otro día ví unas escaleras muy monas por ahí. Sal por ellas!

Ding Dong!

-joder, que rapidez-. Dijo el rubio mientras iba hacia la puerta y la abría-. Pero qué!? Weasley! Qué cojones haces aquí!?

-Arg! Malfoy! Qué haces tú aquí! Un momento…- Ron mira un papel. Luego el númerito de la casa. Luego el papel. Luego el numerito. Luego el papel… - ah! Me he equivocado. Bueno, hasta luego…

-Ron? Qué haces tú aquí?

-Harry!! Qué haces en la casa de Malfoy? Te ha secuestrado verdad? Verdad!? Venga aprovecha ahora y le despisto. Corre! Corre!!- gritaba Ron mientras intentaba inmovilizar al rubio.

-Ron! Ron! Tranquilo!- decía Harry- no ves que es mi vecino? Estamos… como decirlo? En una tregua!?

-¿? Creo que me lo vas a tener que explicar mej…- en ese momento un par de golpecitos en la espalda hicieron que Ron se diera la vuelta-. Pero qué te pasa?

-Suelta a mi amigo!- gritó un recién llegado del sótano Blaise mientras le encajaba el puño en la cara al pelirrojo.

-Ron!

-me… he enamorado.

Esto fue lo último que dijo el aludido antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo.

……………….

LOL

Qué tal me salió? Que sepáis que lo he escrito del tirón y no lo he releído. Así que igual hay fallos grandes como templos. Ah! Por cierto. Hay una escena eliminada!

Lo que hacía originalmente el coche era explotar. Y cuando esto pasaba Harry decía: mira!! Como mis padres! Un momento… si fue Voldemort! (mirada acusadora de Harry) (mirada distraída de Petunia tralarialiaria…).

Pero era una bastada.

Así que murió. Fue horrible.

En fin. Que sepáis que hay nuevos **doujinshi**s traducidos en la **Orden Zabiniana**. La dirección está en mi profile. En su mayoría son slash, pero hay algunos que no… en fin. Los estamos ampliando continuamente.

Pasaros a echar un vistazo ñ.ñ

Bye bss.

Por cierto. Ron cree que Blaise es una chica (es que solo vio su puño y una falda u.uU).

Ah! Y además! Gracias por sus reviews a: **Andy, YO, Laura owl, LittleSweet Malfoy Oh, FeFiiTTah Malfoy Potter, flame-alchemist-x, Nadia op, Nemessys, angeldarkladyhana, aLe En CiEl, Hermy, rasaaabe, Ary-Malfoy, AlmaRosaNS, Sesshy Kachy, Lord Khalis Frostwhisper**. Pero no los puedo contestar! Lo siento!!! Pero he llegado a los cien!!! LOL de verdad muchísimas gracias!!


	9. Extraños sucesos

-¡Suelta a mi amigo!- gritó un recién llegado del sótano Blaise mientras le encajaba el puño en la cara al pelirrojo.

-¡Ron!

-me… he enamorado.

Esto fue lo último que dijo el aludido antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo.

Unos cuantos minutos después un pelirrojo con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo ya estaba despertándose.

-pero… ¿qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntaba completamente desorientado- dime que no vine a buscarte y descubrí que Malfoy era tu vecino y que estás en tregua con él justo antes de que una chica muy guapa me cambiara la cara.

-no, no pasó nada de eso- contestó Harry con cara de culpabilidad.

-¡no me lo creo Harry! ¡Ya me estás explicando qué es exactamente lo que está pasando aquí!

-pues… no hay mucho que explicar…- más o menos Harry contó todo lo sucedido con Draco, aunque solo lo referente al castigo, si Ron se enteraba de la verdad completa la vida de varias personas estaría en serio peligro. Esto se solía denominar como mentira piadosa.

-pufff vaya marrón que tiene el hurón encima. Para acabar haciendo las paces contigo…

-ya ja ja ja.

-por cierto…- volvió a empezar Ron completamente rojo después de unas cuantas risas- ¿quién es esa chica que acompañaba al teñido? ¿No será su novia no?

-¿por qué te gusta verdad pillín?- le preguntaba el moreno dándole unos pequeños codazos. Esta era una muy buena oportunidad de burlarse del pelirrojo. Deseaba ver su cara cuando se enterara de que esa chica tan "dulce" era una Slytherin. O mucho mejor… **un** Slytherin.

-quizás…

-pues te puedo asegurar que Malfoy no es su novio porque…

-¡genial! ¿Y seguro de que no tiene ningún novio por ahí escondido no?

-pues no porque…

-¡¡¡tomaa!!! ¡Genial! A ver si al menos puedo pillar algo este verano.

-pero Ron, escucha es que ella no es…

-¿no es qué? Es tan guapa… además tiene un buen gancho, no hay muchas chicas que puedan hacer eso, a mí me gustan así de originales.

-de verdad Ron que…

-blah blah blah…- ahora que alguien había dado cuerda al pelirrojo Harry ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad de hablar. ¿Pues sabes qué?- pensaba Harry- si no me quieres hacer caso halla tu. Ya descubrirás tú solo el regalo sorpresa.

-¡¡¡RON!!!

-¿qué quieres Harry? ¿No te han dicho que interrumpir es de muy mala educación?

-en fin… habló el burro de orejas. Ese tema vamos a dejarlo a parte, además esos dos están esperando en la otra habitación a que despiertes, ahora que te despertaste podemos hablar todos de un tema. ¡¡¡Entrad!!!

Cuando el moreno dijo esto inmediatamente entraron los dos Slytherins todavía con la ropa con la que habían salido, no habían tenido tiempo de cambiarse, además a Blaise le daba pánico tener que subir otra vez arriba y enfrentarse solo contra esas malditas escaleras. Mirada de advertencia y señalar con el dedo hacia ellas…

-que sepas Harry que no entro porque tú lo digas.

-si ya… eh… la pregunta que tienes que responder ahora es… ¡¿qué haces aquí?!

Coger aire…- Mis padres han decidido hacer un viaje de última hora para visitar a mi hermano a Egipto. Como no había dinero para todos, ahórrate el comentario Malfoy- dijo Ron al ver que el rubio abría la boca- solo se llevaron a Ginny ya que era la pequeña y el resto ya tenía sus propios negocios por ahí. Así que decidieron que yo podría ir a casa de mi tía Tessi Weasley, de la que pensé que era mi túnica de gala de cuarto año, ahórrate el comentario Malfoy- lo mismo-. ¡La cuestión es que no quiero ir allí Harry! ¡¡Tiene un montón de gatos!! ¡Y yo los odio! Además cocina fatal. De verdad, no me obligues a ir allí, prefiero mil veces estar con tus parientes muggles.

-he aquí un ejemplo de desesperación humana- le susurró Blaise al oído a Draco mientras observaba cómo el pelirrojo se abrazaba a la pierna de Harry con desesperación.

-pero Ron, ¿cómo te voy a meter en esa casa si casi no quepo ni yo? ¡Vuelvo a dormir en el hueco de las escaleras! Ahórrate el comentario Draco.

-¿por qué nadie me deja hablar? ¡¡Tengo una idea!!- aprovechando que la atención de todos estaba puesta en él comenzó a exponer el plan-. Mira, yo te puedo dejar vivir aquí con Blaise y conmigo con una condición. Que hagas las tareas de la casa.

-¡¡¿perdón?!!

-si, si, de momento empiezas haciendo la cena. Tenemos hambre, entre unas cosas y otras al final no hemos comido nada. Te damos de tiempo hasta que acabemos de cambiarnos.

-pero ¿de dónde saco los ingredientes!?

-¡eso es problema tuyo!- gritó el rubio mientras subía las escaleras (esta vez con mucho más cuidado) acompañado de Blaise.

-mierda…

-tranquilo Ron- le consoló Harry apoyando una mano en su hombro-. Yo te ayudaré…

-¡¡gracias amigo!!- lágrimas en los ojos, abrazos por todas partes… (N/A: jo, que rico, me estoy comiendo ahora un yogurt gigante de melocotón y maracuyá T.T, como me gusta chuparla… la tapa del yogurt, malpensadas!!)

-no pasa nada hombre. Tú lo único que tienes que hacer es colarte en casa de mis tíos y robarles comida. ¡Es muy fácil! Yo mientras tanto iré a cambiarme también, cierta persona me salpicó con un montón de salsa. Ejem. Nos reunimos aquí en media hora. Espero que lo tengas todo porque últimamente no he comido casi nada.

Y así Harry se fue dejándole solo en medio del emn… supongo que lo que sería el salón.- de verdad, tener amigos para esto…

En una de las habitaciones de arriba con Draco y Blaise:

-enhorabuena Blyz… estás ganando una cantidad ingente de admiradores en este barrio.

-vete por ahí.

-no no, lo digo en serio. Primero el gordo, luego su madre y ahora el zanahorio. ¿Quién será el siguiente? ¿El salvador del mundo mágico?

-Tranquilo se que eres tú el que le ha echado el ojo antes. Por el momento no te lo robaré.

-no te confundas, lo que tuve con Potter fue tan solo un calentón debido a mis grandes amigos JB y Jack Daniels (N/A: si, a mi me siguen acompañando, tengo algo de resaca).

-entonces… ¿no te importará que me lo tire yo verdad?- decía Blaise mientras rebuscaba en la maleta por una muda limpia.

-¡¡Ni se te ocurra!!

-¿ves como te molesta? Vamos, te conozco como si te hubiera parido… tú te lo quieres volver a trincar.

-¡Pues si!¡Porque encima no me acuerdo de casi nada de esa noche!¡Mierda!

-ahora llega mi pregunta, ¿cómo vas a hacer para repetir la experiencia?

-pues no voy a ir yo a por él, soy un Malfoy, tienen que venir ellos a por mi.

-¿tu plan maestro?

-exacto. Voy a calentarle hasta que no pueda más y se abalance encima mío. Ya sabes que ahora que llegó la comadreja necesitaré tu ayuda.

-déjame adivinar. Necesitas intimidad y no quieres tener a ese por el medio.

-y tampoco a ti. Estoy seguro de que si ahora Blyz le pide por favor que vaya a dar una vuelta con ella él irá detrás de ella como si fuera un perro. Además se que a ti en el fondo la idea te encanta.

-sabes que si. ¿Pero tengo que seguir con esta ropa?- dijo señalando una de sus múltiples minifaldas nuevas.

-eso ya depende de ti- respondió el rubio con una típica sonrisa Made in Malfoy.

En el jardín de los Dursleys en ese momento se podía ver una cabeza pelirroja hablando con una lechuza. Ron se había encontrado con Hedwig por el camino y la había intentado meter en su proyecto de robo. Ahora mismo estaban ultimando el plan:

-bien Hedwig, ya se que estabas cazando. Pero recuerda que necesito tu ayuda.

-…

-tú te metes en la cocina y entretienes a esos muggles ¿vale?

-…

-entonces yo valiéndome de mi astucia y mi poder para pasar desapercibido entro mientras intentan pararte y robo toda la comida que pueda.

-…

-bien, ¿entonces estás conmigo?

-…- la lechuza ladeó la cabeza y salió volando.

-¡¡desertora!! ¡Debería darte vergüenza! ¡no se abandona a un amigo así como así! Vale, vale, voy a tranquilizarme- esta parte ya la murmuraba para sí mismo, parecía un loco-. Entro yo solo, ¡¡todo sea con tal de no quedarme con la tía Tessy!! Venga vamos Ron, tú puedes. Un… dos…

-¡¡tres!!

-¡Arg! Harry… - el moreno acababa de llegar ya vestido con unos vaqueros y camiseta enormes y miraba divertido a su amigo desde detrás de unos setos- ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Has venido a ayudarme amigo? Ya sabía yo que no ibas a ser tan cruel y desalmado como para no…

-no, no, he venido para ver qué tal lo hacías. Tengo curiosidad de ver cual es tu plan.

-pues de momento ir en plan kamikaze.

-…

-¿qué?

-…

-¡¿qué pasa?!

-…- Harry ladeó la cabeza y decidió alejarse de Ron, no quería meterse en más problemas.

-desertor… de tal lechuza tal amo…

Después de unos cinco minutos murmurando lo que probablemente serían insultos por lo bajo Ron por fin se decidió a entrar. Con unas ramitas enganchadas en la cabeza (aunque no a propósito, eso era lo peor del asunto, que antes de salir ya se había tropezado con dos arbustos) se asomó a la ventana para ver cómo la familia monster cogía unas bandejas y se iba hacia otra habitación.

Lentamente fue deslizándose hacia la puerta. Agarró el pomo con fuerza. Lo giró suavemente y con un sonido seco se abrió. ¡Por fin! Ahora a buscar la despensa.

Antes de ponerse a buscar algo en serio se acordó de una de las innumerables charlas de su padre sobre muggles. Ellos almacenaban la comida en unas cosas grandes llamadas neleras o algo así. Bien. Una especie de armario blanco enorme…

-Aquí está…

Ron abrió la puerta y se dispuso a saquear todo lo que veía. Misteriosamente detrás de un montón de comida de dieta había pasteles, carnes y cosas así, por supuesto fue lo que cogió. Al tener ya los brazos cargados cerró y se dispuso a salir tranquilamente pensando que todo había pasado ya.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaa!!! ¡un ladrón!

Se equivocó.

En la casa de al lado los Slytherins estaban puliendo su plan sentados en el sofá cuando una maraña de pelos entró. Esperad. Era Harry…

-Potter, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Blaise nada mas verle.

-Necesito un lugar sin testigos familiares para hacer una cosa- dijo mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaban los otros dos sentados.

-¿algo pervertido? Sabes que me encantaría Harry pero tenemos a Blaise delante… aunque si a ti no te importa que mire…

-na, a mi no me importa, adelante- contestó Zabini.

-¡no! ¡No me refería a nada de eso! Es por esto.

Harry enseñó algo que llevaba guardado en el bolsillo de sus enormes vaqueros.

-¿qué se supone que es eso?

-es un teléfono móvil, sirve para llamar. Mejor no preguntéis- dijo al ver la cara de incertidumbre general-. Se lo robé un momento al imbecil de mi primo.

-¿la foca?

-si, ese. Es que no tengo mucha confianza ahora mismo en Ron así que este es el plan B. Si no consigue la comida llamaré para que nos la traigan. Eso si, pagáis vosotros. O Ron.

-¡¿se puede hacer eso?! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- empezó a gritar Blaise.

-no se me había ocurrido…

-¡¡arg!! ¡mjsbhz!- habla incongruente- necesito tomar el aire. Estoy estresado.

-que raro se me hace ahora verlo sin falda- comentó Harry después de quedarse a solas con el rubio.

-ya… una cosa. ¿Has pensado detenidamente en lo que pasó anoche?

-¡¿qué!?- Harry ya estaba rojo como un tomate.

-si, quiero decir. Nos hemos acostado y…

-vale vale, para, ya me están viniendo todas las imágenes a la cabeza.

-pensaba que no te acordabas.

-Si, si que me acordaba pero es que ahora me están empezando a venir imágenes.

-¿imágenes? ¿Qué tipo de imágenes? ¿Cómo las describirías?

-Pues… tú encima de mí, luego enfrente de un espejo…- mientras Harry hablaba Draco empezó a acercarse hasta quedar a milímetros de su cara. Rozando sus labios con los del Gryffindor- …y… penetrándome…

-y… ¿qué tal te pareció?

-muy bien…- ese juego estaba empezando a volver loco a Harry.

-y si… ¿lo repitiéramos?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las lenguas de cada uno ya se estaban encontrando y sus manos mandando descargas eléctricas por todos sus cuerpos. Draco ya estaba desbrochándose la camiseta cuando…

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaaaa!!! ¡un ladrón!

Harry se levantó de un salto- ¿qué pasa? ¡¡Ron!!¡fijo que es él! – y se fue corriendo.

-mierda…- el rubio al ver que se había quedado sin plan fue corriendo detrás de él no fuera a ser que realmente pasara algo grave.

En cuanto salió vio un bulto negro corriendo hacia el jardín de su casa y una tía Petunia gritando y corriendo como una loca- ¡¡¡un violador!!! ¡¡¡un violador!!

Pronto oyó un portazo en su casa y volvió a entrar. Estaban Blaise y Ron con la mano en el pecho como si le fuera a dar un ataque.

-¡¡vale!! Un momento de descanso. ¿Qué se supone que ha pasado aquí?

-no lo se, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Yo estaba en la casa. Y apareció esa horrible mujer con una mascarilla verde en la cara como si fuera moco de trol o algo así, entonces le tiré encima la comida y salí corriendo, pero tropecé con algo que estaba en el suelo y me caí encima de ella. Y me empezó a llamar violador. Noooo…- lágrimas ya estaban asomando por sus ojos- me he traumado para toda la vida. Blyz. Abrázame.

El pelirrojo ahora estaba agarrado a la cintura de Blaise y llorando desconsoladamente como si le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡Ron!- ahora era el turno de Harry de entrar a la casa dando un portazo. ¿Tan hambriento estás que has intentado violar a mi tía para conseguir comida?

-¡que no! ¡ha sido un accidente!

-ya claro, creo que no quiero saber los detalles morbosos… en fin. Voy a encargar la cena. Llamaré a una pizza. Me voy afuera.

-yo arriba a por un abrigo, que tengo frío- dijo el rubio.

-vaya excusa tan mala que te has trabajado Draco- pensó Blaise- oye Ron. ¿Estás bien ya?

-si, tranquila.

-oye, yo que te iba a decir… que soy un hombre.

-…

-…

-¡¡Ja ja!! Muy buena, casi pico. Vale que con esa ropa lo parezcas. Pero entonces ¿por qué llevabas hoy un vestido?

-pues…

-a menos que fueras un pervertido…

-pues…

-o mucho peor. Algún enfermo sexual o algo así de los que hablan los periódicos.

-pues…

-¡ya he cogido el abrigo!

-yo mientras tanto voy con Harry a esperar la cena- dijo Ron mientras cruzaba la puerta.

-¿qué le pasa a esta casa?¿por qué hay tanto movimiento?- preguntó el rubio Slytherin.

-no lo, se a mi ya me está empezando a entrar dolor de cabeza- (N/A: a mi también…)

En el jardín Harry ya estaba esperando la pizza apoyado en la valla de fuera.

-Harry ¿ya llamaste?- le preguntó Ron mientras se colocaba a su lado.

-si, dijeron que tardaría una media hora.

-entonces… supongo que te dará igual que mientras tanto vaya a dar una vuelta con Blyz ¿verdad?

-¿perdón?

-es que voy a ver si tengo alguna oportunidad con ella. Daremos un paseo con la excusa de matar el tiempo esperando por la pizza, nos sentaremos en un banco y ya está. Recuerda no esperarme despierto hoy.

-y… ¿cómo sabes que aceptará?

-pondré la excusa de que te quieres quedar a solas con el hurón para hablar o cualquier cosa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-ya se que no te hace mucha gracia quedarte a solas con él pero bueno, hay que hacer sacrificios por los amigos de vez en cuando.

-Pero…

-¡Blyz!- el pelirrojo ya se estaba alejando por el jardín para buscar a la "chica" de sus sueños dejando al otro descolocado.

-¿yo para que hablo si en esta casa nadie me escucha?

Dentro de la casa…

-Blaise, necesito un favor.

-dime.

-vete a dar una vuelta con la comadreja mientras viene la comida que han encargado.

-¿y para que te quieres quedar a solas?

-a solas no, me voy a quedar con el niño-que-vivió. Mis instintos me dicen que hoy podré repetir lo de la noche anterior.

-está bien, pero si falla algo no me vengas a mi llorando.

-se me hace raro que no te quejes. No será que te gusta Weasley ¿no?

-anda, no digas subnormalidades. Me voy afuera. Aprovecha bien el tiempo porque no se cuánto vamos a tardar.

-vale.

Enseguida Harry volvió a entrar en la casa encontrándose con un Draco sentado en el sofá.

-¿por qué no te sientas aquí conmigo?

Como los instintos de un Malfoy no pueden fallar porque si no esta familia no podría ser tan guay en menos de diez minutos estaban desnudándose el uno al otro subiendo al piso de arriba para tener más intimidad. Por si acaso, nunca se sabía.

Mientras tanto en el parque la situación era algo incómoda. Llevaban unos cuantos minutos caminando sin llegar a ninguna parte hasta que blaise habló.

-oye… ¿y si nos sentamos?- dijo señalando un banco.

-está bien, ya estaba empezando a cansarme je je.

Se sientan, cada uno mirando a otro lado. Pasa un minuto…

Dos…

Tres…

-estoo… Blyz.

-¿si?

-¿qué piensas de mi?

-¿qué pienso de ti de qué?

-ya sabes

-¿ya se el qué?

-pues eso.

-Pues eso ¿qué?

-¡ya sabes!

-¡¿Qué si ya se el qué?!

-madre mía…

-¿y qué pasa ahora con tu madre?

-no te hagas la tonta. ¡¡Te estoy preguntando si te gusto!!

-Pues yo…- a ver cómo le explico la situación ahora…

Sin darle tiempo a responder Ron ya había juntado sus labios con los de "la" Slytherin. "Esta" al ir a abrir la boca para quejarse Ron aprovechó y metió la lengua. Las manos ya estaban viajando y Blaise se había olvidado de todo, estaba colaborando con todo lo que podía, parecía una competición. Iba perfecto hasta que nuestro querido Gryffindor quiso ir más allá y metió la mano debajo de la ropa interior.

Se separó. La miró. Quitó la mano de donde la tenía puesta. Su cerebro funciona a todo trapo… empieza a oler a quemado…

-Ron, te lo puedo explicar.

-¿qué es eso? No se mucho de anatomía femenina, pero si lo suficiente como para saber que a ti te sobra algo.

-es que… no soy una chica.

-¡¡¿Qué?!!

-pues eso, me llamo Blaise, intenté decírtelo. Pero no me hacías caso…

-…

-¿estás bien? Se te ve muy pálido. ¿Quieres que volvamos o algo?

-…- tic en el ojo- ¡¡Arg!!

-¡Ron! ¡Ron!... Ha salido corriendo…

En cuanto Blaise había intentado tocarle en el hombro para que reaccionara Ron salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-mierda, ahora voy a tener que seguirle. ¡Me duelen los pies! Menos mal que ya no llevo los tacones anda…

En la casa la situación era definitivamente diferente. Esta vez Harry era el que llevaba el control de la situación. Ahora mismo su mayor preocupación era clavar al rubio que tenía debajo de si en el colchón. Estaban en un punto sin retorno. Harry estaba dando en el punto justo de Draco mientras que este estaba gimiendo como un loco y clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

-¡Si! ¡Sigue Harry! ¡No pares ahora!

-¡Harry! ¡Draco! ¿Estáis aquí? ¡Necesito ayuda!

-Un momento- dijo el moreno parando con la voz entrecortada- quién… está aquí.

-¿qué más da? ¡que se joda! Ahora estamos en cosas más interesantes.

-igual es Ron… o Blaise, quizás tengan problemas.

-¿pensando en otras personas mientras lo hacemos pervertido?

-bajo un momento. Vuelvo ahora- mientras iba hablando había cogido unos pantalones y se iba yendo.

Ya se estaba abrochando la bragueta y empezando a bajar las escaleras cuando se encontró al visitante inesperado.

-¡¡Tía Petunia!! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-necesito ayuda para cambiar una bombilla. ¿Qué era todo ese escándalo que estabais montando ahí arriba?

-pues verás yo…- por si os habías olvidado, que yo no. Todavía hay un hueco en las escaleras así que antes de poder ni siquiera inventarse una excusa Harry ya se había caído rodando por las escaleras para acabar a los pies de la cara-caballo.

-¿Qué pasa ahí abajo?

-por favor no salgas por favor no salgas por favor no salgas- pensaba Harry cerrando fuertemente los ojos e imaginándose la escena resultante si el rubio llegara a salir.

Pensado y realizado. En cuanto el moreno abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, vio al rubio tapado solo con la sabana y mirándolos con una cara extraña que más o menos venía a decir: He metido la pata.

-un momento… -intentó razonar Petunia- vosotros dos… ¿que…?

-¡Harry! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Estaba en el parque cuando…!

-bien Ron, justo a tiempo.

-¡¡¡Tú!!!- gritó Petunia de pronto mientras señalaba al pelirrojo-. ¡¡El violador!!

-mierda. Bueno, yo ya me voy, ha sido un placer y tal. ¡Hasta luego!- como es obvio ya que Ron había pillado carrerilla de lo de antes este volvió a salir corriendo. Solo que esta vez con Petunia detrás. Harry siguiendo a esta para que no matara a su mejor amigo y encima en ese momento había llegado Blaise vestido de chico así que también tuvo que salir corriendo antes de que Petunia le pudiera ver.

Draco bajó con cuidado las escaleras para apoyarse en el marco de la puerta principal y ver el espectáculo. De verdad que el mundo muggle era muy extraño.

-lo peor… es que me he quedado a medias…

Mientras tanto, aparte de todos los vecinos cotillas había otra persona viendo todo lo ocurrido detrás de unos arbustos y haciendo unas últimas fotos. Desde luego que el Corazón de Bruja le daría un buen dineral por esta exclusiva.

………………………………….

¡¡¡¡¡¡Acabé!!!!!! ¡Por fin! Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo en estos momentos. No pude escribir esto antes por culpa de mi madre (porque se lleva mi ordenador cuando le da la gana y sin avisar), mi página (me absorbe, os lo juro, aunque últimamente tampoco la toco) y un montón de problemas personales. Todo esto en conjunto me causó un bloqueo inspiracional de la virgen.

Aunque esa palabra en realidad no exista porque el Word me la subraya…

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a: **Akasha, susi, susi (otra vez) kotori, Angel de la Muerte, hermione1127 susi..yo, Némesis, Taito Seishiro, Lord Cáliz Frostwhisper, Xgirl1, Sami-Maraurder girl, aLe En CiEl, flame-alchemist-x, hiromi koizumi, AlmaRosaNS, YO, Tinuviel Simbelmyne, Narcisa Potter-Malfoy y Nadia op**. Me alegráis la existencia.

En fin. Espero que os haya gustado porque me costó un mundo escribirlo, no tenéis ni idea.

Bye bss. senokis


	10. Se acabó lo que se daba

Harry se levantó con el peor dolor de cabeza del mundo. Al menos a su parecer. ¿Acaso había vuelto a beber?

Se desperezó y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad miró a su alrededor. Estaba tirado en el suelo de una habitación con todo tirado por ahí. Parecía que un huracán había pasado recientemente. Oyó un ruido y fue a mirar el origen de este. Pero eso fue un grave error, porque de pronto una puerta se abrió dejándole medio-ciego por culpa de la luz del sol.

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó tapándose los ojos con una manta que había por ahí.

-Hola dormilón- dijo una voz desconocida- ¿qué tal amaneciste?

-Pues mal, cómo voy a estar.

Se destapó y miró a la persona que se acababa de sentar a su lado.

-¿Blaise?

-Sip, hacía bastante que no llevaba falda. La verdad es que era cómoda pero bueno, ahora que no tengo que aparentar ser una chica…

-¿Por?- al preguntar se acordó de todo lo que había pasado ayer.

En cuanto la persecución había empezado. Ya sabéis. Blaise persiguiendo a Harry, persiguiendo a Petunia persiguiendo a Ron para pegarle pensando que era un pervertido. Como a mitad del parque Ron tropezó con un columpio (por andar mirando hacia atrás) y Petunia lo consiguió enganchar.

La verdad es que no se acordaba de que Petunia veía lucha libre al medio día. Vaya llaves, parecía una bestia.

Mientras Blaise y Harry les intentaban desenganchar. Misión casi imposible porque el cuello del pelirrojo estaba apresado con el brazo derecho de la mujer. Blaise dijo algo con voz excesivamente varonil y…

Digamos que se descubrió todo el pastel y Petunia cambió de presa.

Al menos Ron ya podía respirar. No te preocupas de verdad por la salud de un amigo hasta que lo ves de color morado.

La historia es muy larga, pero después de muchos gritos y carreras Petunia prohibió a Harry y a sus amigos acercarse a menos de 100 metros de ella. Cosa algo difícil porque vivían al lado pero eso son pequeños detalles técnicos…

Así que Harry se quedó a dormir en el salón de Draco. Cuando habían vuelto el rubio se estaba comiendo la pizza que habían pedido y lo único que hizo fue mirarlos mal mientras se comía el último trozo.

¿Cómo se puede ser tan cruel? Se preguntó Harry en ese momento.

El moreno se intentó levantar, pero un intenso dolor en su espalda se lo impidió.

-¡Arg!

-¿Agujetas verdad?

-Eso espero.

-Yo también tengo. Tu tía es una burra, y no lo digo solo por su cara. Cuando me levantó en el aire y me tiró a un arbusto te juro que toda mi vida pasó por delante de mis ojos como en un pensadero. Fue horrible.

Ahora que se fijaba Blaise no estaba nada mal. Tenía muy buen cuerpo. Delgado pero fibroso. Además con esos vaqueros… quizás algún día podría catarlo. Total, a Ron fijo que no le importaba. Él siempre decía que las cosas entre amigos hay que compartirlas.

Bueno, vale que se refería a su escoba, pero las dos cosas se pueden montar.

¿O acaso no?

En fin…

-¡Harry¿Despertaste ya?- Ron entró en la habitación interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Pero en cuanto vio al Slytherin- bueno, yo creo que me voy a… darme una ducha.

-¡Ten cuidado con el escalón!- gritaron los dos a la vez mientras veían al pelirrojo desaparecer.

-Huye de ti ¿verdad?

-Si, lleva así todo el día. No se qué es lo que le he hecho para que me evite de esa manera, parece que me odie.

-No creo que sea para tanto. Lo que pasa es que tú a él le gustabas mucho. Pero cuando pensaba que eras una chica. Ahora que descubrió la verdad supongo que estará hecho un lío.

-¿A él no le gustaba vuestra amiguita Granger?

-Según él se le pasó en cuanto acabó el cuarto curso.

-Vuelvo ahora.

Blaise estaba decidido a hacer reaccionar al Weasley.

Por las buenas no lo había conseguido. Así que habría que intentarlo por las malas.

Mientras oía los pasos alejarse Harry volvió a intentar dormir tapándose la cabeza otra vez con la manta.

El Slytherin siguió el sonido de la ducha hasta que por fin encontró el baño y abrió la puerta.

-Los leones son demasiado confiados. ¿A quién se le ocurre no poner el pestillo en esta casa después de todo lo que ha pasado?

Entró sigilosamente y volvió a cerrar. Miró a su alrededor y localizó su objetivo. Una toalla naranja. Vaya tópico. La agarró junto con toda la ropa que había debajo y puso el montón detrás suyo. Y esperó a que el pelirrojo terminara de ducharse.

No era necesario meterle prisa. De todas maneras estaba disfrutando el "paisaje".

Cuando Ron terminó de aclararse intentó coger la toalla para salir pero… pronto descubrió que había un pequeño fallo en sus planes. La toalla no estaba.

Confuso y con agua en los ojos tanteó para ver si así la encontraba.

La cortina, un armarito, el fregadero… hay que ver lo pequeño que era este baño. Y algo blando.

Un momento… ¿Cómo que algo blando? Ese "algo" le agarró la mano y le preguntó algo.

-¡¡Aaaahhhhhh¡Joder!

-Tranquilo

-Eres tú¡qué susto!- Ron miró a Blaise y a sí mismo respectivamente varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta de lo obvio-. Estoy… desnudo…

-Si, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que te estás duchando.

-¡Fuera de aquí ahora mismo serpiente mentirosa!

Ron empezó a manotear para sacar a Blaise del baño. Pero este aprovechó la confusión para empujar al Gryffindor dentro de la ducha y acorralarle contra la esquina a pesar de que el agua seguía corriendo y se estaba empapando.

-Escucha¿por qué me estás evitando?

-¿Cómo¿Acaso no es obvio?

-No, no lo es. ¿Yo no te gusto?

-¡No!

-¿Cómo que no¿Y lo del parque a qué vino?

-Pues, no lo se… ¡No es justo¡Yo pensé que eras una chica!

-Vale, entonces ahora me evitas porque soy un chico.

-No, no es eso…

-¿Entonces qué es? Porque me estás liando.

-¿Liando¿Que yo te estoy liando a ti? El que tiene problemas aquí soy yo. Llevo sin dormir toda la noche pensando en la posibilidad de que me pueda gustar un hombre. ¿Tú sabes lo que es eso para mí? A mí siempre me habían gustado las chicas. Con pechos y muchas curvas pero tuviste que llegar tú y poner mi mundo patas arriba ¡joder!

-Entonces… ahora ¿he de suponer que te gusto yo?

-…

Ron solo le miró. Blaise se quedó confuso. Era una mirada vacía. No podía leer ningún pensamiento en ella.

El Slytherin se acercó poco a poco hasta que sus labios rozaron con los del otro chico. Un toque suave. Lento. Ron sintió un escalofrío por toda la columna y cerró los ojos. Dándole además paso a Blaise para empezar otro beso aún más apasionado.

Blaise se sentía tocar el cielo. Tenía que admitir que en tan pocas horas se había encariñado de verdad con este idiota Gryffindor. Su idiota.

No sabía dónde poner las manos para no incomodar demasiado al pelirrojo, que al fin y al cabo seguía desnudo. Así que optó por ponerlas en la cabeza de este.

Ron mientras tanto se aferraba al pecho de la camiseta de Blaise, apoyado en la pared mientras entrelazaban sus lenguas, suspirando y notando cómo subía la temperatura mientras que las gotas de agua y las manos de su compañero descendían ahora por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus caderas donde sintió algo que le cubría.

Se sobresaltó, pero Blaise le susurró- tranquilo, es la toalla. Yo voy afuera a tranquilizarme.

-¿Qué dices?

-Si paso aquí un solo segundo más no podré detenerme. Y no quiero que te asustes. Voy a cambiarme de ropa.

El Slytherin le acarició una mejilla y salió del baño totalmente empapado y por lo cual la ropa apretada marcando todos los músculos.

Después de esa vista el que necesitó tranquilizarse fue Ron abriendo el agua fría al máximo.

Abajo las cosas eran algo diferentes. En cuanto Harry había conseguido volver a conciliar el sueño alguien llegó para sentarse a su lado. Se sentía algo observado así que decidió abrir un ojo.

-¿La princesita ya está menos ofendida?

-Vete a la mierda Potter.

-¿Qué clase de lenguaje es ese? No es apropiado para una señorita.

Draco como contestación simplemente le miró mal.

-Vale, lo siento. Pero ¿qué te pasa?

-Que no se qué fue lo que hicimos ayer.

-Pensé que ya eras lo suficientemente mayorcito como para saberlo.

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes. En cuanto nos quedamos solos nos enganchamos el uno al otro como si fuéramos monos.

-Ya, ya lo se.

Se miraron a los ojos y se acercaron en un beso rápido y pasional. Sus lenguas enfrentándose y las manos desabrochando las camisas y pantalones cuando…

¡PLAS!

-Pero qué pasa, hay alguna conspiración para que nunca a cabemos nada- preguntó Harry al aire.

El rubio miró lo que le había caído en plena cabeza a Harry interrumpiéndoles. Era un ejemplar de "Corazón de bruja" con una pequeña lechuza pegada a él.

-¡Pig¡Esta es la lechuza de Ron!

-¿Qué me has llamado?

-Es el nombre de la lechuza

-¿Tu amigo está suscrito a una revista de brujas?

-Hay cosas que es mejor mantener en la ignorancia. Un momento…

El moreno miró la foto de la portada. Era la persecución de ayer…

-Draco¿qué es esto?

-Creo que el espectáculo que montasteis ayer.

-…

-…

-…

-¡Un momento¡Salgo yo también!

-¿Dónde?

-¡En la entrada de la casa¡¿Qué pasa si mi padre ve esto?!

-¿Cómo lo va a ver?

-Mi madre está apuntada a casi todas las revistas de cotilleo que existen. ¡Mierda mierda mierda! Trae que tengo que leerlo. El salvador en plena persecución. Vale, sale quiénes estábamos, más o menos toda la carrera contada… ¿Tu tía tiene tanta fuerza en los brazos como para tirar a Blaise a un arbusto?

-Si.

Draco pasaba los ojos por el artículo a una velocidad desorbitada hasta que por fin se paró en un punto.

-Fuentes fiables nos confirman que justo antes del suceso los señores Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy estaban… ¡Oh Mierda! Esta vez sí que me matan.

-¿A qué viene tanto griterío?- preguntó Blaise mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Que a qué viene¡Mira esto¡Nuestros padres nos ahorcan!- gritó el rubio tirándole el periódico.

Este se puso de todos los colores mientras lo leía. En ese momento apareció Ron por detrás, y al ver las caras del Slytherin miró el dichoso artículo. Los colores que le faltaban a Blaise los puso él solo con ver la foto y que su nombre aparecía en el artículo.

-Draco, si tu padre te ahorca no te puedes siquiera imaginar lo que me hará mi madre. Las últimas palabras que le oí a su último difunto esposo fueron: "este guiso te ha salido un poco raro cariño"- se dio la vuelta al notar una respiración en su nuca completamente asustado. Pero era Ron- ¡ah! Vaya susto me acabas de dar. ¿Ron¡Ron¡Harry que Ron ha dejado de respirar!

El pelirrojo no llegó a escuchar entera esa frase. Ya se había desmayado.

Con Ron ya tumbado en el sofá, más despejado y con un paño húmedo en la frente empezaron a discutir la situación de nuevo.

-Escucha Harry, tú en realidad no tienes ningún problema, eres el jodido niño-que-vivió, habrá rumores sobre ti un par de meses y luego se pasará. Pero Blaise y yo somos hijos de mortífagos, y por si te olvidabas mortífagos bastante allegados al Señor Oscuro.

-No, no me olvido de tu padre tranquilo.

-En cuanto se enteren de lo que andamos haciendo… no lo quiero ni pensar…

-Por cierto¿de quién es esa revista?- preguntó Blaise.

-De Ron.

-Y luego decís que el que se tenía que hacer pasar por chica era yo.

-La suscripción es para mi hermana, lo que pasa es que Pig es tonto y siempre que tiene una carta me la da a mí, sea para quien sea.

-Pero aquí pone tu nombre…- añadió Blaise.

-Iros por ahí.

De pronto otro búho llegó dejando una carta en el regazo de Draco y yéndose. Al contrario de Pig que seguía pululando por toda la casa como si fuera suya.

Con las manos temblorosas el rubio la abrió y se dispuso a leerla.

-¿Y bien?- interrumpió por fin Harry-. ¿Qué dice la carta?

-Solo pone: "Ven ahora mismo a casa. Tu padre."

-Odio cuando ponen eso- dijo Ron-. Nunca sabes si es que es una tontería o una bomba está a punto de estallar en tu casa.

-Voto por lo segundo.

-Vale, ante todo calma. Voy a ir hasta casa y voy a fingir que no se nada. Si no quiere sacar el tema no seré yo el que lo saque.

Draco tiró los Polvos Flú, y antes de que pusiera un pie en la chimenea Harry se levantó del sofá y le dio un beso- buena suerte… Draco.

El rubio solo sonrió y tiró los Polvos mientras se adentraba en la chimenea y gritaba "Mansión Malfoy".

-Tú y… el… hurón- preguntó un asombrado Ron.

-Yo no he dicho nada de lo tuyo con Blaise Zabini.

-Touché- añadió Blaise con una sonrisa.

Cuando Draco salió de la chimenea sus padres le estaban esperando justo enfrente. Su padre con cara de enfado y su madre con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Y bien Draco¿tienes algo que decir?

-No padre.

-¿Seguro?

Miradas enfrentadas, frías como el acero. Un duelo. Uno contra uno. ¿Quién sucumbiría primero a la presión?

-Está bien¡me he tirado a Harry Potter!- gritó Lucius. Na, era broma. Draco. Lo gritó Draco.

-¡¿Qué?!- al pobre hombre por poco se le caen los ojos de las cuencas de la impresión y su madre se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente.

-No… ¿no me habías llamado por lo del artículo de Corazón de Bruja?- se puede cagarla más, pero no con menos palabras.

-Hijo, tu padre no sabía nada de lo del artículo.

-¡Ah¿Y para qué me llamó?

-Te iba a retirar el castigo. Solo estaba esperando una disculpa de tu parte.

-Ah, pues perdón padre. Bueno, ha sido una semana muy dura. Creo que me voy a comer algo a la cocina, a ver si los elfos me hacen algo…

-Quieto ahora mismo.

Quizás fuera por el tono que utilizó su padre. Pero a Draco le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la columna.

En Privet Drive las cosas eran algo diferentes. Desde que Draco se había ido Harry, Blaise y Ron estaban discutiendo sobre quién podía haberse chivado. Tenía que ser alguien que estuviera siempre por esa zona. Que supiera del mundo mágico. Conocer los asuntos de la Orden del Fénix, porque si no no sabría que Harry estaba viviendo ahí. Y que necesitara dinero desesperadamente.

Harry se levantó y salió corriendo para volver un minuto después ante la atenta mirada de sus dos compañeros.

-¡Estoy seguro de quién ha sido! La señora Figg.

-¿Quién?

-La señora Arabella Figg. Es una Squib que vive por aquí al lado. Se dedica a vigilarme en verano. Tenía esta nota en la puerta: "Si eres Harry lo siento, estoy en California disfrutando de mi jubilación. No te quejes. Sales muy bien en las fotos y necesitaba el dinero. Se que eres buena persona y lo comprenderás". ¡Vieja arpía! Aunque tenga que contratar a todos los detectives y asesinos a sueldos del mundo esta se acuerda…- Harry empezó a susurrar cosas por lo bajo mientras arrugaba la nota. Por lo que los otros dos chicos se alejaron un poco de él.

-Harry amigo. Tranquilo. Fijo que al final todo sale bien…

-Eso es fácil decirlo para ti. Pasado mañana tus padres llegarán de Egipto y no habrá pasado nada. Pero yo ¿qué voy a hacer el resto del verano?

-Eso tiene solución joven Potter-. Dijo una voz desde el interior de la chimenea. Harry pegó un grito y luego miró.

-Pero ¿qué? Director Dumbledore. ¿Cómo sabe que estoy aquí?

-Pensé que ya sabrías lo del artículo…

-Si, y por favor, no vuelva a decir esa palabra frente a mí nunca más.

-Ya que hay una orden de alejamiento impuesta contra usted en los juzgados por parte de su tía hemos decidido llevarle a pasar el resto del verano en el número doce de Grimmauld Place.

-Pero… ¿quién hay ahí ahora mismo?

-De momento solo Kreacher. Pero al final del verano todo estará con el mismo movimiento de siempre.

-Pero Profesor, es que ese elfo me da mucho repelús¿y si intenta hacerme algo por la noche?

-Tranquilo, qué exagerado eres Harry.

-Si, eso es muy fácil de decir- pensaba el aludido.

-Venga, despídete de tus amigos y vayámonos.

- ¿Y si ya voy yo solo en un par de horas?

- Está bien señor Potter. Le estaré esperando allí.

-Gracias.

La cabeza desapareció del fuego y todo se volvió a quedar como antes.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Ron mientras Harry se sentaba al otro lado de Blaise en el sofá.

-No lo se- dijo Blaise-. ¿Nos montamos un trío?- Esa pregunta hizo que se llevara un puñetazo en el brazo por parte de un cabreado pelirrojo-. ¡Auch¡Que me di ayer ahí mientras aterrizaba!

-Yo dentro de dos días vuelvo a la Madriguera. ¿Y si vinieras Harry?

-No, no me apetece molestar. Además en tres semanas volvemos a Hogwarts. Así que en dos o menos tendré la casa llena de gente.

-Yo volveré a la mansión. Que pereza.

-¿Qué te dirá tu madre por lo del artículo?- preguntó Ron.

-Si no me ha llamado todavía es que está otra vez con su paranoia de recorrer el mundo para buscar a su marido ideal. Así que tengo carta blanca para volver a casa sin que se de ni cuenta.

-¿Te pasarás todo el verano solo?

-Si Harry, como el año anterior. Y el anterior… etc. Y cuando no estoy solo la casa es tan grande que igual no me encuentro con nadie en un par de días.

-¿Y si te vinieras a mi casa?- preguntó de repente Ron.

Harry ya se imaginaba algo así. Si hay algo que logra ablandar el corazón de un Weasley eso es el tema de que alguien esté solo en vacaciones.

-¿Perdón?

-Si, nadie tiene que saber que eres tú.

-No pienso volver a hacerme pasar por chica, todavía me duelen los pies de los tacones.

-No es eso. Nadie de mi familia te conoce. Así que podemos hacerte pasar por un alumno de otra casa.

-Hufflepuff no por favor.

Harry aprovechó la discusión de esos dos para coger del vestíbulo una maleta que le había lanzado el día anterior su tía a la cara. En ella tenía algunas prendas de ropa y objetos personales. Al menos ahora sí que tenía una excusa para ir de compras.

-Chicos. Yo me voy. Intentad sobrevivir aquí bien los dos días…

-No no no no… yo aquí no sigo dos días más. Ron. Nos vamos a la mansión Zabini. Pasamos allí dos días y luego ya discutiremos lo de ir a tu casa. ¿Te vienes tú también Harry?

-Sigo insistiendo con lo de que no quiero molestar. Además, no me apetece quedarme de carabina.

-Antes ya te dije que si quieres participar puedes…

¡Plas! Otro puñetazo.

-Mi brazo…

-Esta vez fue en el otro quejica.

-Jajaja. Yo me voy. Estaré esperando por vuestras cartas. Y a ver si tengo noticias de Draco- Harry le dio un abrazo a cada uno y echando los Polvos Flú en la chimenea gritó ¡número doce de Grimmauld Place!

Como siempre aterrizó en la casa con la cara por delante. Algo en realidad muy doloroso. Mientras alguien le ayudó a levantarse (supuso que Dumbledore) se sobaba la nariz.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Harry miró a la persona que le estaba ayudando y de la impresión por poco se vuelve a caer.

-¡¿Draco¿Qué haces tú aquí? Tu padre te tendría que estar matando ahora mismo.

-Se nota el cariño que me tienes por tus palabras Harry. En cuanto llegué admito que estaba un poco asustado. Pero mi padre al final supo ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

-No te entiendo…

-Eres el niño que vivió y la guerra dentro de poco llegará a su fin. Mi familia ha elegido el bando que más probabilidades tiene de ganar ahora mismo. Felicítame cariño. Soy un miembro de pleno derecho de la Orden del Fénix, como tú y tus amigos.

Harry se quedó sin palabras pensando en que este es el desenlace de un problema más raro de su vida. Era muy raro para él que algo acabara bien. Solo reaccionó cuando oyó al rubio preguntarle: "¿vamos a ver si hay algo de comer por ahí?".

Fueron juntos hasta encontrar la cocina. Después de una mesa de madera larguísima había una despensa. Harry entró en ella.

-Lo nuestro no es la suerte con la comida. Solo hay galletas, cerezas… y… ajá. Chocolate líquido.

-Pásalo todo.

El moreno le lanzó la comida a Draco, cerró la despensa y se sentó en una de las sillas para empezar a comer galletas.

-Sigo sin creerme cómo están yendo las cosas.

-Qué exagerado eres…

Mientras estaban comiendo y hablando sobre quidditch un poco de chocolate se le quedó a Draco en el labio inferior.

-Si, pero la selección Irlandesa va muy bien este año gracias a Adrien… ¿de qué te ríes Potter?

-Que nunca pensé verte con una mancha. ¡A ti¡El estirado Draco Malfoy!

-¿Dónde? Quítamela anda.

-A ver, acércate.

De verdad que la intención del moreno era quitarlo con la mano. Pero cuando vio a Draco tan cerca no pudo evitar usar la lengua.

-¡Harry¡Eso es asqueroso!- gritó el Slytherin quitándose lo que calificaba como rastro de babas con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Te has fijado en que unas veces me llamas Harry y otras Potter?

-Eso depende de lo enfadado que esté contigo.

-Explícate.

-Si estoy enfadado te llamo Potter, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

-Entonces ahora no estás enfadado de verdad- le susurró Harry al oído mientras pasaba su mano por la ingle del rubio notando así un principio de excitación- vaya, parece que no.

Volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Draco. Un toque delicado, como un cosquilleo. Entremezclando las respiraciones y acercando sus cuerpos cada vez más.

El Slytherin aprovechó la cercanía para empezar a desabrochar la camisa de Harry. Metiendo las manos por todas partes y tocando los pezones del moreno hasta dejarlos totalmente erectos.

Con un movimiento de manos el moreno llegó hasta el cinturón de Draco y lo desabrochó junto con los pantalones.

-Si piensas que lo de antes fue una cerdada espera a ver esto.

Le sentó encima de la mesa de la cocina y le acabó de quitar los pantalones. Cogió el chocolate de su vaso y lo vertió por toda la erección del Slytherin. Se puso de rodillas en el suelo y pasó su lengua trazando una línea de arriba debajo de la zona manchada.

-Ahhh… Harry…

-Ya sabía yo que no te ibas a enfadar por esto.

Después de decir esto y antes de que Draco le pudiera replicar nada Harry ya estaba metiéndose toda la erección en su boca.

El rubio ya no podía decir nada coherente. Sentía la boca de Harry succionando y lamiendo el glande a ratos. Y viendo cómo su cabeza subía y bajaba.

El Gryffindor no se iba a quedar atrás. Con la mano derecha había desabrochado su propia bragueta y se estaba masturbando al ritmo con el que se la estaba chupando a Draco.

Se levantó del suelo ante la mirada extrañada del otro y le empujó hasta dejarlo tumbado encima de la mesa.

-Muy bien, ahora prepárate. Porque me vas a pagar con creces todas las veces que nos han interrumpido.

-Harry tienes toda la cara llena de chocolate- le dijo Draco riéndose.

-Pues quítamelo tú.

-Tranquilo, tenemos mucho tiempo por delante para eso.

……………………………

¿Queréis que sea sincera? Nunca pensé que acabaría así este fic. Se me ocurrió hoy. Porque me tengo que ir de vacaciones mañana, hasta agosto no vuelvo y nada, que quería actualizar antes de irme.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me fuisteis dejando reviews en los otros capítulos. Os quiero a todos muchísimo. Hay madre, estoy medio dormida. En especial a los que me hicieron críticas constructivas que me hicieron mejorar. O al menos eso espero.

Los reviews del anterior capítulo: **Tanit**, **Andromeda** **no** **Sainto**, **Lord** **Khalis** **Frostwhisper** (el Word me corrige tu nombre), **paola**, **Kaito** **Seishiro**, **Nadia** **op**, **hermione1127**, **eleniiittaa**, **hiromi** **koizumi**, **Tinuviel** **Simbelmyne** y **AlmaRosaNS**.


End file.
